Wedding of the Century
by JJsGirl2
Summary: A wedding drags the Bob-Whites along the rocky road to matrimony.  With all the millionaires in Sleepyside, it would have to be an elaborate affair, perhaps even the Wedding of the Century!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

Chapter 1

On the cold and snowy second Saturday of March, the noise inside the showroom at Lauren's Bridal & Formalwear was deafening. A bride-to-be, her mother, her future mother-in-law and eleven of her bridesmaids were pawing through racks of bridesmaid gowns like shoppers looking for a bargain the day after Christmas. They were all trying to help the bride find _the dress_ for her bridal party to wear on the big day.

Watching the melee from across the room were three young women and their mothers. Their fascination and shock with the group's pushing, arguing and virtual destruction of the racks of dresses was overwhelming.

Trixie Belden was seated between her friends, Honey Wheeler and Diana Lynch, watching the fracas with a smirk on her face. "It's a shame the guys aren't here," she snickered. "If you add some oil or Jell-o, we could charge $25 to $50 a person to see this."

Giggling at her friend's description of the action, Diana said, "I just hope that they don't pick anything close to what I sketched for you two to wear as my attendants in June. Of course, with Ella Kline making all our dresses, I don't think we'll have anything to worry about."

"I should hope not," Honey Wheeler agreed. "The dress drawings you did were absolutely gorgeous. The design is so simple, yet elegant. The lavender color works for both of us and the design is perfectly perfect, too." Looking toward the super short, brassy gold sausage casing currently being held aloft by the maid of honor, Honey cringed. Smiling gratefully at Di, she added, "I can't wait to wear mine and no one ever says that about a bridesmaid's dress."

The three friends laughed together as their mothers watched the distasteful commotion across the room with annoyance.

Madeleine Wheeler glanced at her two friends with embarrassment, worried about the impression her sister Abby's future in-laws were giving her neighbors and their daughters. She took a bracing sip of chamomile tea and commented dryly, "It's rather like shopping with the _Beverly Hillbillies_."

Caroline Lynch snorted and grabbed for a napkin while Helen Belden started giggling, sounding just like her daughter. Maddie Wheeler joined in the laughter until all three mothers had tears streaming down their faces.

Trixie leaned toward the older women. "OK, young ladies, you had better behave yourselves or you'll be put in time out," Trixie teased with a smile. "What are you three up to?"

"Just discussing the shopping tactics being employed to find a bridesmaid dress, dear," Helen replied, dabbing at her eyes with a paper napkin.

From the middle of the herd of women near the demolished clothing rack, Sally Wellington's piercing voice said, "It is _just_ what I wanted. I love the color for a spring wedding. Oh, my gosh, each of you will look amazing!"

Caroline and Di simultaneously said, "Bride code for you'll look like crap." Shocked eyes connected over the space between mother and daughter. Laughter broke out among the six as the Lynch women high-fived.

As she dabbed at her mascara again, Helen noticed the mother of the bride, Claudia Wellington, heading their way with Maddie's sister, Abby Riker, beside her. "Ladies, we have company coming," she advised quietly.

Abby Riker was similar to her sister Maddie in height and eye coloring, but her face and body had a hard, angular edge from living an unhappy life. Her normally honey blonde hair had been darkened to a deep brown. Her chocolate suede suit still looked as crisp as when she bought it. Paired with a pair of knee high matching suede boots, Abby looked like she had just stepped off a runway for Hershey.

Claudia Wellington's eyes narrowed cattily as she walked toward the laughing and joking women. She twitched the hem of her leopard print sweater down over her gold leggings. Claudia wondered why these women weren't alongside everyone else doing everything they could to help Sally have a perfect wedding. She raised a penciled-on eyebrow as she pushed her over-processed streaked blonde hair away from her eyes. She was an older, harder looking edition of her daughter. The planes of Claudia's face were sharp and her figure almost Barbie-like from multiple visits to her plastic surgeon.

"Maddie," Claudia said abruptly. "We have found a lovely dress for the bridesmaids to wear. We need to get everyone's measurements recorded before Rosalee can start working on the alterations to each individual dress. Sally, Abby and I need you to help keep the girls moving through as Lauren and her staff work."

Maddie glanced at Helen and Caroline, before replying, "Certainly, Claudia, we'd be happy to help." Signaling to Honey, Trixie and Di to move forward to join the conversation, Maddie asked, "Which dress did you choose?"

Abby stepped near Honey and said, "The dress they had in stock is Sally's size so she is going to model it for everyone." She turned toward her niece to comment, "Honey, I cannot believe you are wearing jeans to such an important event. I would expect it from Trixie and Diana but you were raised better." She turned to her sister, "Maddie, where did you get those hideous leggings? Did you take them out of Honey's closet? You are much too old to wear that kind of thing."

A soft gasp was heard from the women from Sleepyside. Maddie quirked a brow at her older sister, glared and countered, "They belong to me. I like them. They are comfortable and warm. I've got an ass they look good on. Honey and I do not need any fashion advice from you or anyone else. Also, Helen, Trixie, Caroline and Di are our best friends. They are all beautiful and they dress with more style than anyone around." She took a step closer, stared menacingly at Abby and ordered softly, "You need to apologize, sister dear."

Abby realized she had let the frustrations with the shopping event loose in an attack on her family and their friends. She sighed, "I apologize to you all. It's been a long morning and my comments didn't come out well." Abby looked at each woman in the group.

Claudia stood tapping her foot as she listened to the exchange. Sneering, she said, "Oh boo-hoo, you hurt someone's feelings. What about Sally's wedding? That's why we're here. Not to form a circle of love." Looking toward the area behind the couch, Claudia clapped her hands and screamed, "Yes! Oh, Sally, that is just lovely."

A twittering chorus from the other bridesmaids broke out. "Oh, how pretty." "I can't wait to wear it." "I love the color." "What kind of shoes should we wear with the dress?" "Should we wear our hair up or down?" "I love the bottom."

Trixie, Honey, Di and their mothers all turned to see Sally in the chosen bridesmaid dress. "No way in hell am I wearing that," Trixie murmured as her mouth dropped open.

Sally stood behind them in an apple-green mermaid trumpet dress made out of satin organza. The floor length dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. From bodice to hip, the dress was crisscrossed wrapped material embellished with yellow beadwork.

Trixie knew that she wasn't fully fashion conscious, but this dress was the gaudiest thing that she had ever seen in her entire life. Working her jaw like a fish out of water, she turned to Maddie and Honey with sheer fear in her eyes. She leaned toward Honey and whispered, "Oh, Honey, we'll all look like _hell_ in that thing. Tell me I don't have to wear it, please."

Honey looked at her mother with a plea in her eyes. Maddie was too shocked by the tackiness of the dress to form a response. As she gazed at the bright green monstrosity, her mind was churning every possible excuse she could think of to keep Honey, Trixie and Di from having to wear the thing. "Oh my, Sally and Claudia, I just realized that you have fourteen attendants. I don't believe the chapel can handle that many people at the altar for the ceremony. Perhaps Honey, Trixie and Diana should withdraw and let you have your friends be your only attendants," Maddie said hopefully.

"You have _got_ to be kidding," Sally said in disgust. "I wasn't planning on Trixie and Diana being in the wedding. Diana has dark hair which would make her stand out like a sore thumb and take away from me on my day. All the maids will be shades of blonde but Trixie is out even with that, too. There isn't any way she could tame that mess of curls into a smooth chignon and all the maids are wearing their hair that way. Besides, Trixie is too _Gidget_ perky." Sally moved forward to look at herself in the three way mirror. The constraints of the dress required her to take small baby steps and she looked like she would tip over.

"Sally, you need to drop Honey as a bridesmaid, too," Maddie persisted wanting to do everything in her power to keep her beautiful daughter from wearing that awful dress. "If there are twelve attendants and you, then there will be thirteen in the bridal party. That's an unlucky number. It could lead to a bad marriage. You wouldn't want that."

"There won't be thirteen," Sally argued as she tugged on the bodice of the dress to show more of her surgically improved chest. "There are only twelve. You don't know how to count."

Trixie, Diana, their mothers and Honey had been watching the exchange between Maddie and Sally with fascinated horror. Trixie leaned toward Di to whisper, "I used to have issues with my hair before I grew it out long but right now I love every tangle I have ever fought, because I don't have to wear that ugly dress."

Di returned the whisper, agreeing, "If my hair wasn't dark, I'd dye it. We may have to dye Honey's."

In the background, the shop's owner and her staff were measuring Sally's other bridesmaids for their dresses.

"Sally, Mrs. Wheeler is correct, my dear," Claudia informed her daughter. She shrewdly looked at the women around her. "However, I don't see thirteen as unlucky for you. You were born on Friday the thirteenth and you have always been a blessed, beautiful and lucky child." Claudia flicked her hair off her face in a "take that" motion.

"Sally, you said you wanted your friend Cissi as one of your attendants. I don't mind to step aside," Honey bargained. "She's the same size as your other attendants. I'm too tall."

Sally turned from the mirrors with her hands on her hips and her right foot tapping in an image of her mother. "Honey, I already told you that Cissi will not be one of my attendants. She went and got tattoos on her shoulders. They would show with the dress and the up-do we're having. If they would have been covered, I wouldn't have cared. I have three tats myself."

"Honey Wheeler," called one of the shop's seamstresses. "Is one of you Honey Wheeler?"

Honey looked at her mother and then her friends before saying meekly, "Yes. That would be me." She slowly walked across the showroom as if she was walking to her doom.

Trixie grabbed Di's arm and pulled her over to a rack of wedding dresses. "Di, I feel so bad that Honey has to wear that ugly, ugly dress. Maybe if it was a different color and didn't have the wrapped portion with all the beadwork, it might be OK for a saloon tart's dress."

"Oh, Trixie, they are going to look like the Stepford bridesmaids. This is just so over the top and horrible," Di cried.

"Girls," Helen Belden quietly interrupted their discussion. "I feel so guilty about the relief I'm feeling. Honey should not have to wear that, that…thing." Helen glanced back at Sally with a shudder. "I think we need to get a supply of temporary tattoos and wigs to have on hand so we can avoid weddings like this in the future."

Caroline Lynch agreed, as she stared at the dress, "It's a blessing that you have dark hair, darling. I'd have taken you out of town to see Uncle Monty before I let you wear that."

"Gee, Moms, Mrs. Lynch, I'm sorry that we wasted the day being here for no good reason. Had we known all of us could have skipped even seeing that rotten apple dress and Honey would have been out of sight and out of mind," Trixie claimed.

Helen glanced around to see who was near them. She noticed Maddie marching their way with a frown on her face and she waited until her friend was near enough to say, "I say we create a distraction, grab Honey and run like the dickens."

Everyone was so stunned by Helen's comment they just froze for a minute. Laughter and giggles bubbled up from the five women until they had to hold one another up.

Across the room, Honey heard the laughter break out as she finished with her last measurement. Glancing over her shoulder once she could, she saw Helen Belden and Caroline Lynch head for the couches where they grabbed up all six coats and purses.

Suddenly, Honey was grabbed by her giggling friends and shoved gently in the back by her mother.

"Sorry, Lauren, Honey needs to go. I'm sure you have enough for now, but do call if you need something else. Abby has our number," Maddie said breezily as she pushed her daughter along.

Honey sputtered, "What are you guys doing? Mother, I have never seen you do anything like this."

"Ladies," Claudia called across the room. "Don't forget we're meeting at the restaurant in an hour for our late luncheon after Sally has her private fitting."

Waving her hand to acknowledge Claudia, Maddie joined Honey with Trixie and Di in laughter as they left the shop. As they stepped outside, Helen Belden screeched to the curb in Maddie's Escalade barely missing a fire hydrant.

Hitting the button to unlock the doors and lower the window, Caroline yelled, "Come on girls; shake a leg before they send that group of cookie cutter bridesmaids after Honey. I don't think I could stand hand-to-hand combat. I might break a nail."

Laughing and giggling with tears streaming down their faces, the rest of the gang got in the SUV. Helen hit the gas and they squealed away.

Unused to driving such a large vehicle compared to her Explorer, Helen nervously drove Maddie's Escalade straight to the restaurant.

After handing over the vehicle to the valet, the six women entered the restaurant still snickering about their 'getaway'. They entered the dining room and were led to their table.

"I believe we'd all like iced tea to drink and two orders of mozzarella sticks, please," Caroline requested from the waiter.

After the waiter stepped away, Trixie reached out and gave Honey a hug around the shoulders. "Honey, I'm so very sorry that you have to wear that horrible dress. I've never seen anything that color or that gaudy before," Trixie commiserated. "Makes me glad I have this curly hair but if I didn't, I think I'd dye it Goth black," she added with a giggle.

Honey pouted out her bottom lip and looked at her friend with a depressed look. She glanced at her mother, and asked hopefully, "Doesn't Nana Wheeler need me to help her the week of the wedding?"

"Maybe Lauren won't be able to get yours done in time. I can't believe Claudia and Sally have left this so late. There's only three weeks until the wedding. My goodness, if I had known the depth of awful we would reach today, I would have taken all three of you girls to Europe or Hawaii to make you unavailable," Maddie said unhappily.

"Not without me," Helen and Caroline said in unison causing laughter to ring out from the table.

Caroline nudged Maddie and then leaned across her to speak to Helen. "Helen, remember in the 60's there was a girls group that would wear dresses similar to the one we saw today," she queried. "They were very popular and they did hand motions and everything." Helen and Maddie's eyes grew large and twinkled with mirth.

Straightening in her chair, Caroline counted aloud, "One, two, three…"

The three mothers started swaying in their chairs. Trixie, Honey and Di didn't know what was happening but they glanced at each other then broke out in big smiles at the antics of their parents.

Suddenly Caroline started singing and quickly Helen and Maddie quickly joined in. The girls heard, "Oooooo, baby love, my baby love. I need you, oh, how I need you. But all you do is treat me bad. Break my heart and leave me sad. Tell me what did I do wrong. To make you stay away so long. Cause baby love, my baby love. Been missing you. Miss kissing you. Instead of breakin' up. Let's have some kissin' and makin' up. Don't throw our love away. In my arms you're gonna stay. Need you, need you. Ooooh, baby love…."

The three friends watched fascinated as their usually proper mothers not only sang in public but also did the synchronized hand motions the girls group would do while singing the song.

Giggling like schoolgirls, Maddie hugged Helen and Caroline to her as their daughters, wait staff and neighboring patrons clapped their approval.

Maddie fanned herself with her menu. Laughing, she said, "Except for the fact that Honey has to look like a glow-in-the-dark mermaid who swam through a toxic waste dump, this past hour has been the most fun I've had in ages."

Giggling, Helen agreed, "The six of us being out has been wonderful. As soon as Honey graduates in May, I think we should do this more often." As Helen's eyes shifted to the soon-to-be-lawyer, she advised, "Honey, dear, I strongly urge you to bring a dress and shoes from home to wear at the reception. I don't know how you'll be able to walk or even wiggle your way down the aisle, let alone slow dance."

"I'm just grateful that Diana and Mart have agreed on a tasteful and simple wedding," Caroline remarked with a devilish twinkle in her eye. "I guess we could call Ella and ask her to change the color and style of the bridesmaid dresses. What do you think, Di?" she asked her daughter with a wink.

Violet eyes shone with mirth at her mother's idea. "Gee, Mom, I really liked that black dress with the huge sunflowers on it. They were so strategically placed on the chest, front and backside of the dress. Don't you think it would look lovely for a summer wedding?" She feigned a sigh.

Trixie and Honey gave their friend and her mother the 'evil eye'. Honey cautioned, "Remember, Di, revenge is saccharine sweet. If I have to wear an ugly dress to your wedding, you can bet you will have an even uglier one for mine." Honey stuck her tongue out at her friend, then laughed.

A din from the entry caused the table to look that way to ascertain the cause. Abby, Claudia and Sally stood by the maitre d's station arguing with the manager. Finally, with a flick of her hair, Claudia raised her nose at the manager and led the small group to the table occupied by the Bob-White girls and their mothers.

Claudia threw herself dramatically into the chair by Caroline. "I can't believe that manager wouldn't put us in a private room. We asked for one when we called. Now, he says they don't even have one," she complained.

"It's all right, Claudia. We'll be fine right here," Abby consoled.

"You know, Trixie, I would have loved to have you as one of my bridesmaids, too, but you know I had to just stop, too many bridesmaids would just be ridiculous," Sally explained to Trixie as she sat down at the table.

"I understand," Trixie said, dryly. "Thirteen bridesmaids could be considered gauche." Trixie smiled at Honey, placed her napkin in her lap, and picked up her menu.

Trying to steer the conversation in a new direction, Honey asked, "Sally, are you going to have a flower girl? We didn't look for little girl dresses yet but I'm sure we could."

"I didn't tell you? Oh, oh," Sally all but squealed. "My little Shi-Shi is going to be the flower girl." Sally pronounced it She-She. "My adorable little cockapoo. She's my widdle wuv." Sally had reverted to baby talk.

"Oh dear." Maddie closed her eyes and fanned herself with a menu. "Excuse me, sir, we'll need a bottle of Chardonnay over here please," she said, making a circle motion with her fingers towards herself, Helen, and Trixie; who was now covering her face, pretending to cough into her napkin.

"How many glasses, ma'am?" The white coated waiter asked.

Maddie glanced at her companions, and recognized the 'save me' looks on the mothers' faces and Trixie, Diana, and Honey's wide-eyed 'through the rabbit hole' looks. "Six glasses and make that two bottles, please."

After placing the order for their meals, Sally monopolized the conversation with a discussion of the bridesmaids' dresses. Looking at Honey, she commented, "You will look so lovely in that dress. I have the order of maids all lined out. Since you're tallest, you'll go first so as the maids enter they will taper in height toward me. The dresses will look great."

Trixie covered her mouth with her napkin as she locked eyes with her mother. Twinkling blue eyes mirrored her own. She recovered enough to ask, "Has Ben come up with twelve guys for groomsmen?" she asked. "I can't imagine he knows twelve guys," Trixie added out of the corner of her mouth to Honey.

"Oh, that's part of what Benny is doing today," Sally said airily. "He went out to lunch with Jim and the others from Sleepyside to enlist them. I'm not happy about using them because I wanted everyone on his side to be blonde, too." Pausing to consider a thought, she addressed her mother, "I wonder if they would bleach their hair."

"Whoa! Back the bus up here," Trixie exclaimed, staring at Sally. "What do you mean 'enlist' the Sleepyside guys?"

Everyone turned their attention to Sally who sat blinking in confusion. "What's the problem?" she asked, befuddled. "Ben is going to ask Jim, Brian, Mart and that other one, Dean or Don, whatever, to be his groomsmen. He has Jason for his best man, Billy, Bob and five frat brothers. He needs the four of them to get twelve." Looking around the table, she queried, "Isn't that right?"

"Oh, no!" Diana muttered. Speaking up she asked what everyone was thinking, "What are the groomsmen wearing?"

Claudia looked down her nose at Diana. Haughtily, she replied, "Each of the men will be wearing a vintage 1980's short tuxedo jacket and pants in black."

As the women of the table released a small sigh of relief, Abby said, "We decided on the way here that Ben will be wearing a white ruffled shirt with a tie the same color of green as the dresses. His cummerbund will be yellow."

Claudia squinted her eyes and looked at Maddie when she said, "The groomsmen will wear yellow satin shirts with ties and cummerbunds the same green color of the dresses."

Maddie and Helen's faces drained of color while Trixie, Di and Honey all gaped at Claudia and Abby.

Turning to Sally, Honey voiced their objections. "Sally, Jim in particular won't want to wear those colors. His red hair will clash horribly with that color scheme. Can't you do white shirts and green ties and cummerbunds instead?"

Sally sent an appealing look down the table at her mother. "This is _my_ wedding. Ben said I could pick whatever I want and Daddy said he'd pay for it. You obviously don't want me to have my wedding like I want it. This is the wedding of my dreams. Jim and the others will just have to get over it," she sniffed. "If he is worried about his hair clashing, then he can bleach it like I mentioned before."

"Well, I can tell you right now that is not going to happen," Trixie affirmed loudly. "Jim's hair is too handsome to touch with chemicals. I'd rather he not participate before I'd let him do that."

"Oh, Trixie, you're just his girlfriend," Sally sniffed disdainfully, then dabbed her nose with a tissue. "It's not like you have any real say over anything he does. As a matter of fact, several of the maids saw Jim's picture at Ben's apartment and they're all interested in meeting him at the rehearsal."

"Why you…" Trixie started to rise from her chair before Honey pulled her back down and her mother began, "Trixie!"

Noting the anger staining Trixie's face, Maddie put a stop to Sally's vindictive comments. "Sally, listen closely, dear," Maddie said, with quiet contempt. "Jim and Trixie are a couple. She is a member of our family. Their relationship is none of your business or that of your little friends. Jim will not be bleaching his hair. As far as I am concerned, and I am sure that Matt would back me up 100 percent, neither Honey nor Jim need to participate in this wedding unless they want to participate. Do I make myself clear?"

Sally looked from the ire in Maddie's eyes to the faces of her mother and mother-in-law-to-be. She knew that having the Wheelers in attendance at the wedding was a major coup for her social standing and that was the most important thing for her future. She couldn't offend Abby either or Benny's funds would get reduced. Claudia had hammered the repercussions of making a mistake into her head.

Glancing down to her lap for a moment to think of what to say, Sally said quietly, "Yes, Mrs. Wheeler, I understand. Trixie and everyone, I'm sorry for being rude. It's just been such a trying day already and I want my wedding to be everything I've ever dreamed." She raised her head and requested, "Honey, I would like for you to still be a bridesmaid for me, if you will. Diana, would you preside over the guest book?" Honey and Diana looked at each other for confirmation then nodded their agreement. Sally shifted her gaze to Trixie. "Trixie, I'll think of something for you if you want or you can just be an honored guest." Sally touched Trixie gently on the arm as she finished, "I truly am sorry if I offended you."

Trixie's sapphire blue eyes flashed over to her mother briefly before she replied, "That's OK, Sally, finding the bridesmaid dress was stressful for everyone today. I think I'll enjoy being an honored guest." Trixie jumped slightly and looked at her mom who was smirking at her.

Crossing her leg and rubbing her shin, Trixie winked at her mother and mouthed, "You didn't need to kick me." Sticking her tongue out slightly, she winked at Helen and Maddie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

Chapter 2

The ride home from the restaurant was full of music and giggles at the six women found a 60's station on the satellite radio system. Honey steered her mother's SUV up the driveway to a rousing chorus of _Joy to the World_ by Three Dog Night. She marveled at the group in the vehicle. She'd never seen her mother let loose like this. _If thirteen year old me could see Mother and me now,_ Honey thought to herself. She shook her head when she remembered how she and her mother had not had a very close relationship before they moved into the Manor House. After she pulled to a stop inside the garage, the station mentioned another Supremes song.

The mothers and daughters piled out of the SUV laughing, humming and singing quietly. As they exited the garage, they looked up to see six amused men standing in front of them on the patio. Each man had a big smile on his face as they stood in amazement observing the giggling women; their arms crossed over their chests.

"Methinks the females have imbibed too much fermented spirits," Mart said in an aside to Jim and Brian.

"What do you think they have up their collective sleeves?" Brian asked.

Maddie signaled to her companions and they formed a huddle. Loud whispering was heard from the group and periodically one of the women would raise their head to eye the men. Finally, the women assumed a line where they each stood directly opposite one of the men.

Trixie winked at Jim and blew him a kiss then set her hands on her hips like the other women.

Trixie, Honey, Di, Helen, Maddie and Carolyn began rocking from foot to foot. Maddie counted out, "One, two, three..."

Each woman raised their right hand as they broke into song. "Oooooo, baby love, my baby love. I need you, oh, how I need you. But all you do is treat me bad. Break my heart and leave me sad. Tell me what did I do wrong. To make you stay away so long. Cause baby love, my baby love. Been missing you. Miss kissing you. Instead of breakin' up. Let's have some kissin' and makin' up. Don't throw our love away. In my arms you're gonna stay. Need you, need you. Ooooh, baby love…."

As they began to sing, the women moved forward until they were each in front of their husband, fiancé, boyfriend or friend. Trixie's blue eyes were locked onto Jim's as she ran her hands slowly up Jim's chest and clasped her hands behind his neck.

Jim wrapped his arms around Trixie, pulling her close. His green eyes darkened as she murmured the last word right as their lips touched in a deep kiss.

Meanwhile, Honey stood with her hands tentatively on Brian's chest looking into his brown eyes with shyly questioning hazel ones. Her heart was beat rapidly as she moved her gaze from Brian's eyes to his lips. Glancing toward her friends and even their parents, Honey wished that it was she and Brian kissing like the others were. Returning her gaze to Brian's solemn eyes, she noticed him glance at _her_ lips. She licked them and saw a flicker cross his eyes as he continued to stare. Thinking to herself, _I can always blame the kiss on the wine from lunch, right?_ Honey moved closer and was just about to kiss him when her cell phone trilled out the _Flight of the Bumble Bee_ to indicate a call.

Honey jumped, startled, and reluctantly looked away from the intensity in Brian's eyes. Pulling the phone out of her pocket, Honey glanced at the caller ID and answered, "Hello." A few seconds later, she said again, "Hello?" Once more she said, "Hello?"

Looking at the phone, concerned, Honey snapped it shut.

"Wrong number?" Brian asked curiously; frowning at the missed opportunity to kiss Honey.

"I thought I heard a noise or breathing but no one answered when I said hello," Honey replied, still looking at her phone.

Hysterical giggling broke out from behind Honey. She turned and saw Mr. Belden pick up Mrs. Belden in a fireman's lift before striding toward the front door. Shocked, Honey's jaw dropped open as she saw her father pick up her mother and Mr. Lynch swing his wife up in his arms before heading the same way.

"Well, gents, I don't believe we should permit our paternal forbearers to vanquish us," Mart said, glancing at Jim and Brian.

"I agree," Jim announced, tossing Trixie over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and patting her on the bottom. "This _is_ mighty convenient, Mart."

Mart swept Diana up in his arms. "James, I concur that smacking my sister to assure her acquiescence is applicable, but my fair Diana deserves better behavior," he informed with a quick kiss to her lips.

"Jim Frayne, you put me down," Trixie demanded slapping him on the butt. "Hey, Di, this is convenient, too. I get to look at his butt," Trixie crowed with a big grin.

"Let's go, woman," Jim commanded. Turning he quirked his brow at Brian and asked, "Are you joining us?" A broad smile appeared on Jim's face before laughter bubbled from him. He winked then turned to march toward the house.

Brian, not to be outdone, scooped Honey up in his arms. "Shall we?" he asked politely with a twinkle in his eyes and a chuckle.

Surprised, Honey laughed and replied, "I'd be delighted."

Smiling happily, Mart and Brian carried Di and Honey into the house.

Brian entered the den with Honey in his arm and where everyone else had gathered. Setting her gently onto her feet, they moved to join their families who were near the bar for drinks to be prepared by Matt and served. Everyone was laughing and talking about the ladies' performance.

As Honey reached for her glass of wine, her cell phone rang again. Answering, she glanced at the caller ID with a frown on her face, "Hello." A few seconds later, she said again gruffly, "Hello?" Once more she said, "Hello?"

Finally, she heard a whispered voice say, "You shouldn't throw yourself at men. That's trashy behavior. You're supposed to be a lady, not a cheap tart."

Honey glanced at Trixie before turning away from the group. Trixie moved quietly up beside her and leaned in to listen to the caller. "Who are you? What right do you have to talk to me this way?"

The whispered voice said, "I'm the man for you. You need to act like it and not throw yourself at unworthy men." Click. The line went dead.

Trixie frowned at Honey as she snapped the phone closed. Lifting a brow as a signal, Trixie called across the room to her boyfriend, "Jim, Honey and I will be back in a minute. She wants to show me a case she's been working on."

"OK, Shamus, hurry back," Jim replied with a smile.

Trixie and Honey ran upstairs to Honey's bedroom where they shut the door before sitting on the bed.

"Tell me about the phone calls," Trixie ordered, grabbing the notepad from Honey's bedside table.

As Honey explained the two calls she had just received, Trixie made notes and asked clarifying questions to determine if there were any other identifying noises Honey might have heard.

"Let's see your phone," Trixie requested, holding out her hand. When Honey handed her the phone, Trixie checked the call log and detail, noting the number and call times. "Who are these other numbers?" she asked, handing the phone back to Honey. She removed the pages from the pad and put them into her pocket.

"The first number is Jared Baxter, he's my professor," Honey explained. "David Lee Roberts is the other call. He was a grad assistant in one of my classes and he works at the same law office where I'm interning part-time this semester."

Trixie turned her head to look at Honey. "Based on what you told me the caller said, I don't think the call was meant for you. I wouldn't worry about it, but to be on the safe side I'll check it out Monday at work. OK?" Trixie sat back up. "Now, let's go see what the guys are up to," Trixie said. Giggling, she grabbed Honey's hand and tugged her out the door and down the stairs, where Jim and Brian waited.

"We were just getting ready to come get you," Jim said, picking Trixie up off the last step and gathered her to him. "I missed you," he murmured, kissing her softly.

"Frayne, if it wasn't my sister, I'd tell you to get a room," Brian said with a laugh, taking Honey's hand as she took the last stair. "Why don't you put Trixie down and let her walk herself?" Brian asked as they moved toward the den.

Jim walked along behind them, still carrying Trixie clutched to his strong, muscled chest, her feet dangling inches above the ground. As he placed kisses along Trixie's jaw making her giggle, Jim answered, "It's much more fun to carry her."

"Damn, Jim, are you afraid she'll run away?" Mart asked from his position against the doorway to the den.

"Martin Belden, mind your language!" Helen's voice was heard coming from inside the room.

Jim gently set Trixie down on the floor but kept his arms around her. Trixie snuggled into Jim's chest and looked at Mart, sticking her tongue out. "I'll never run away. I like it right here," she sighed happily.

"I like having you here," Jim murmured, squeezing Trixie tightly as he tucked her head under his chin.

"Kids, come on and join us," Matt called out.

As they entered the den, they each picked up their drinks from the bar where Matt was still standing. Jim pulled Trixie down beside him on the loveseat, as everyone settled in their seats around the room.

"How was everyone's day?" Matthew asked as he walked out from behind the bar and handed Peter a fresh beer.

"Well," Trixie started with a giggle, kicking off her shoes before tucking her feet under her. "I think that Maddie should describe the bridesmaid dresses." She looked over at Moms and winked, as all the other women started laughing.

Maddie playfully glared at Trixie before saying, "The taste displayed today by the bride and her mother was all in their mouths. They picked the most awful dress that I have _ever_ seen. Honey has to wear this glow-in-the-dark green mermaid dress with yellow beads all over the front. I've never seen anything like it in my entire life."

"I agree it's horrid," Carolyn confirmed with a snicker. "I'm just grateful that Diana has dark hair."

"What does Diana's hair have to do with anything? Why just Honey? What are you talking about?" Matt asked confused, sharing a befuddled look with the other men.

Honey pouted and then stuck her tongue out at Trixie and Diana. "It's like this, Daddy," Honey explained. "Sally only wants blonde bridesmaids. She wants them to all to wear their hair in a chignon and wear this bright green dress that is truly terrible." Shifting on the couch to move a little closer to Brian, Honey added, "As Mother described it, I'll look like a glow-in-the-dark mermaid that has been swimming in a toxic waste dump."

"But I still don't understand," Jim said with a frown. "Why isn't Trixie a bridesmaid? She has beautiful blonde hair." He tugged on his curl with a smile, and then glanced around the room.

Trixie broke out in giggles again. "Sally feels like my hair is too unruly and would never go into the Stepford wives chignon that she wants all the bridesmaids to wear for the wedding. She feels like I should just be an 'honored guest'," Trixie announced with a roll of her eyes.

"What!" Jim exclaimed; his face reddening. "Baby, you have beautiful soft hair. What is that goofy woman talking about?" Jim ranted.

"Oh, Jim," Trixie soothed, as she ran her hand along his arm. "I'm not upset or insulted at all. I don't have to wear that extremely ugly dress so that makes me very, very happy." Leaning up she kissed Jim softly on the cheek. "Diana has been drafted to be in charge of the guest book. That leaves Honey as the only BWG female still in the wedding party and she couldn't actually pass because she is the groom's cousin."

The men sat stunned for a minute before all of them started talking at once.

"You mean that I have to dress up and be in this thing without you?" Jim growled.

"Fair lady, please don't tell me I have to don a monkey suit for these people and you won't be across the aisle from me," Mart groused.

"Well, at least I have my favorite lady Bob-White across the aisle," Brian smiled at Honey as he patted her leg. Blushing, Honey smiled sweetly back at Brian.

"I perceive great injustice," Mart said fiercely. "Brian and I have to dress up in a monkey suit and only Dan, Jim and Honey will have to dress formally with us." Placing his hand on Diana's shoulder he announced, "This just sucks!"

Everyone looked at him with their mouths open before breaking out in laughter.

"I don't think this is funny," Mart growled with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "You just . . . quit . . .stop laughing this instant," he stuttered, before cracking up himself.

Once the laughter died down, Trixie took Jim's hand and said, "I was hoping Ben would chicken out but he did ask and you guys agreed to be a part of the wedding party today?"

"Yes," Brian responded. "He asked all of us to be in it. Even Dan. So there are the five of us in the wedding party. We're supposed to meet Monday afternoon at the tailor shop for our fittings."

"Well, in that case," Trixie said slowly, waiting for all attention to be on her. "Sally has decided the colors that the groom and groomsmen are wearing." She paused to squeeze Jim's hand and looked apologetically at the rest of the men. "The groom will wear an 80's era short jacket tuxedo with a white ruffled shirt. Ben will have a yellow cummerbund and his bow tie will match the color of the bridesmaid dresses." After she looked around the room again to gauge the reaction to Ben's attire, Trixie softly finished, "The groomsmen will wear the same type of tux with a yellow satin shirt and the green tie with a green cummerbund." She looked at Jim and her brothers to see the shock and disgust on their faces.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jim said gruffly, running his hand through his thick auburn red hair. "There is _no way_ I can wear those colors. I'll look like a clown with my red hair."

"Sweetie, it was actually worse until we spoke up," Trixie said with a frown on her face. "Sally actually wanted anyone who wasn't a blonde to bleach their hair. I told her that you were not bleaching a hair on your head, at least not while I was your girlfriend. She then had the audacity to tell me that one of her bridesmaids would be happy to take my place."

"What!" Jim roared. "I have absolutely no desire to participate in this fiasco!" Standing, Jim paced around the loveseat muttering.

Maddie stood and placed a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Jim, dear, please don't work yourself up over this. You don't have to participate and neither does Honey. You both have the choice to just sit in the pews and watch the wedding from there. Ben will understand," Maddie said with conviction.

"But, Mother, I've already told Ben that I'd do it. Luckily, I'm just a groomsman. One of his frat buddies is the best man," Jim said grumpily.

"I think you guys should just take a regular suit and change into it for the reception," Honey advised. "That's my plan. I'm taking a dress to wear." Looking at Di and Trixie, Honey rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk down the aisle anyway. I'll probably just fall over and roll down it."

"I think all of you should all bring your own clothes to wear to the reception," Helen agreed. Quirking an eye at Maddie, she added, "I can't wait to see what they have in store for us at the rehearsal dinner, wedding and reception."

"Oh, no!" Maddie exclaimed, drawing gasps and shocked looks from everyone in the room. "I forgot about the damn dog," she dropped her head into her hands. She started making sobbing noises while her shoulders shook.

Matt rushed to his wife's side, as the rest of the women started laughing. Jim stared at the women as they laughed callously at his mother's tears. "Trixie, what's so funny? Mother is obviously upset and crying. That's just mean," Jim looked at her with questioning eyes.

Wiping away the tears streaming down her face from laughing, Trixie took Jim's hand and explained, "I don't think your mom is crying. I think she's laughing. Look," Trixie advised nodding her head toward Jim's mother.

Maddie's head came up and she was laughing. She was crying from laughing so hard. Matt handed her a handkerchief as he patted her on the back.

"What in the world are you all laughing about?" Mart asked looking at his fiancée and the others around the room. "What is this about a dog?"

As Diana explained about Shi-Shi the flower dog, everyone joined into the laughter.

When the laughter subsided, Jim looked at Honey with a slight smile and a shrug. "I guess you and us guys will just have to get through the wedding any way we can, then get into our own clothes."

Honey sighed heavily just as her eyes grew round in her face. "Oh, no, Jim! We'll have to pose for pictures of the bridal party," Honey moaned.

Maddie and Helen exchanged determined looks. Helen urged, "No, you will change into your own clothes the minute the wedding is over. You won't be needed for the receiving line."

Maddie picked up the idea and ordered, "You'll just tell everyone that you misunderstood what was expected of you."

"I agree one-hundred percent," Matt said, wandering over to fill Maddie's and Carolyn's empty wine glasses.

"Speaking of Dan," Honey looked around the room. "Where is he?" she asked.

"He had to work second shift today. He went into work at three," Mart explained. "He traded shifts with another sergeant so he could have the same days off as Bonnie," he added.

Celia popped her head around the edge of the den door and announced, "Dinner is ready for you and your guests, Mrs. Wheeler. Cook put together a buffet with salads, vegetables and honey-ham."

"Wonderful, Celia. Thank you," Maddie beamed, rising from the chair. "If anyone would like to freshen up, you know where all the powder rooms are located."

As the room emptied, Jim pulled Trixie into his lap and gathered her tight. "I really missed you today," Jim murmured as he nuzzled her neck. "Why do you have to be away from me?" he asked as he nibbled her collarbone.

"Hmmmm," Trixie moaned softly. "You know I never want to be away from you but it can't be helped sometimes." As Jim placed soft, nibbling kisses below Trixie's collar, she advised, "You better stop and not go any lower, Jim, before my dad comes back in here and thunks you on the head."

"I thought we were going to try and go away, just the two of us." Jim complained, still nuzzling Trixie's neck.

From the doorway, Mart said, "Can you two ever keep your hands off each other?"

Peeking at the door over Jim's shoulder, Trixie saw Mart with Di wrapped in his arms. "Soon, baby, soon," she whispered. Grinning at her brother, she retorted, "We are no more affectionate than you and Di, Mart."

"Yes, my dear sister, but the fair Diana and I are betrothed in marriage," Mart said with a satisfied smile as he squeezed Diana gently.

Jim nudged Trixie off his lap to a standing position and rose beside her. Taking Trixie's hand, Jim led her to the doorway. "All in good time my dear, Martin. All in good time," Jim grinned as he urged Trixie toward the dining room.

Trixie looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she was led from the room. _Wonder what that means?_ She thought to herself.

When Trixie arrived at work Monday morning, she performed her bi-weekly ritual of checking to see if anyone she had put behind bars had made parole or had any change of status. Satisfied that all was normal, Trixie keyed in the cell phone number for the calls Honey had received on Saturday. The database responded with 'Information unavailable. Cell is disposable model. Purchased 02/14/2006.'

_Well, that doesn't help_, Trixie thought with disgust, sitting back in her chair. Let's see what the names show. Moving back toward her computer, Trixie input 'Jared Baxter, Ithaca, NY'. As the computer searched for information on Professor Baxter, Trixie checked her e-mail and voice mail for new messages. Noting down information from a call she needed to return, Trixie suddenly felt warm all over as a husky voice came over the phone line. "Good morning, love, I wish I could have seen you this morning and kissed you goodbye with a wish for a good day. Unfortunately, I need to meet with the architects at 9:30 about the fifty-percent complete designs for the school and get their drafts for the house," Jim's deep voice explained. "I sure would love to take my special girl to lunch if she can make it. I'll be there at 11:30. We'll eat early since I need to meet the groomsmen at the tailor by one. If you can't make it, call and let me know. I love you, Trix."

"I love you, too, Jim," Trixie said aloud.

"Talking to yourself again, Belden?" Cooper teased from the doorway.

Deleting the message from Jim and hanging up the phone, Trixie rolled her eyes at her partner as he moved to sit at his desk. "No, smarty, I was talking back to a voice mail from Jim," she explained. "He's coming to take me to lunch."

"Like that's some big surprise," Cooper retorted.

Glancing at her computer screen, Trixie noticed the search results were complete.

Name Baxter, Jared Michael

DOB 01/19/40

Mar Status Married

Military USMC 03/03/62-03/04/82

Education BS Business/Pre-law NYU 12/20/61

Harvard Law 05/22/86

Employment Piggly-Wiggly 1955-1962

US Govt USMC 1962-1982

Rainsford, Reynolds and Baxter Attorneys, LLC 1982-2002

Cornell University 2002-present, adjunct professor of criminal studies

Wants/Warrants/Arrests None

"No wonder his name sounded familiar," Trixie commented quietly. "He was a partner at Mr. Rainsford's firm."

Cooper rolled over to look at her screen. "I don't remember that name from any of the cases we've reviewed so far," Cooper remarked, glancing at the results. "This guy is so clean he squeaks. What are we looking at him for?" he questioned, stretching back in his chair taking a drink of his coffee.

As she typed in the second name and information for David Roberts, Trixie filled Cooper in on the strange calls that Honey had received and the feeling in her gut that something wasn't right.

She filled her coffee cup from the pot in the corner of the office, returning to her desk as she completed the explanation.

"It may just have been a wrong number, Trixie," Cooper said evenly. "The guy was probably just pissed off at his girlfriend for flirting with another guy or something."

Trixie smiled weakly at Cooper's earnest face. "I hope so, Coop. It makes me crazy when I can't explain something that happens. Especially if it is to someone I love, like Honey."

Cooper pointed beside Trixie toward her computer and advised, "Results are up."

Turning, Trixie scanned the results.

Name Roberts, David Lee

DOB 10/20/83

Mar Status Single

Military None

Education BS Business/Pre-law NYU 05/28/05

Cornell Law currently enrolled

Employment MoviePlex 1998-2001

Wal-Mart 2001-present

Wants/Warrants/Arrests Juvenile/expunged

None

"Looks like the kid must have done something to have a sealed and expunged record," Cooper said with a low whistle.

"Hmmm, I wonder," Trixie mused worriedly. "There isn't anything that screams 'PERP' but I don't like it." Glancing at Cooper, she admitted with a grin, "If I were to look up Dan, I'd see the same thing. I'd trust Dan with my life and I have on more than one occasion." She sighed, "Let's get to work. I have a hot lunch date."

Later that morning, Trixie was stacking papers together to return them into a file when a hand brushed the hair away from her neck and lips nibbled on the side of her neck.

"I'm giving you to the count of three to cease assaulting a federal officer," she murmured, tilting her head to give her assailant better access. "Nine-ninety-nine, nine-ninety-eight, nine-ninety-seven," she started on a soft moan.

Spinning her chair around, Jim pressed a deep kiss on her barely open lips. "Good morning, Shamus," Jim sighed between nibbling kisses. "If I saw you before you left for work each morning, I would be able say good morning properly." Still holding the arms of her chair, he leaned back to look into her dazed eyes with a smug smile. "Ready for lunch, baby?" he asked, green eyes twinkling as he watched her eyes returned to focus.

"Yes, if you're through assaulting me, we can get going," Trixie giggled, grabbing her coat, shoulder bag and Jim's hand. "Where are we going?" Trixie asked.

"You'll see," Jim said, tugging her along toward the stairwell.

When they reached the lobby, Jim led Trixie outside to a sunny March Monday. Walking her to his SUV, he helped her in before getting in and driving to a nearby park.

"What are we doing here?" Trixie asked, confused. She looked around the park but didn't see anything but a small frosty lake.

"Be patient," Jim said with a wink, helping her down. "It's all a part of my plan. Come on." Opening the hatchback on the SUV, Jim pulled out a picnic basket and blanket that he handed to Trixie. Next he grabbed a medium size nylon bag and a small propane heater. Placing his arm around her shoulders, Jim walked her toward the small lake.

They stopped at a level spot where Jim set down the heater. Removing a pop-up tent from the nylon bag, he tossed it to watch it expand and set itself up automatically. Unzipping the flap, Jim placed the heater inside before taking the basket from Trixie and setting it inside as well.

Holding the flap back, Jim bowed with a flourish and said, "After you, my lady."

"Thank you, kind sir," Trixie giggled with a small curtsy. She bent over to enter the tent and spread out the blanket before sitting down out of Jim's way.

Jim entered the tent and lit the propane heater. "I'm glad you wore slacks today," Jim said with a look of embarrassment. "At least you won't totally freeze before the heater gets warm. As it is, we'll have to turn it off just as it attains the maximum temperature, so it will be cool enough for me to take it home. I thought if we couldn't get away together right away, we could at least have a pretend camp out."

Taking Jim's hand, Trixie leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I think it's a sweet gesture," she affirmed. "If the heat goes away too quickly, you'll just have to keep me warm," she added with a wink.

"Oh, I'll be more than happy to do that," Jim responded with a grin.

Trixie grabbed the picnic basket and opened the lid. "Let's see what you have here. I'm starved," she commented, pulling plates and a thermos out of the basket.

"When she found out it was for you, Cook made us a special lunch," Jim bragged. "Chicken salad sandwiches, potato chips, brownies and iced tea to drink."

"Oh, I love Cook's cooking almost as much as Moms'," Trixie said placing food on the plates. "How was your morning?" she asked, handing Jim his plate, and then taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Awesome!" he replied. "The architects have taken all the ideas we gave them and created a perfect campus that is functional but not sterile looking. They have interconnected buildings for administration, dormitories, classrooms, athletics and a large combination gymnasium and theater room all around a central courtyard. There is a separate stable and workshop. I can't wait to show you the plans tonight."

"Jim, that's wonderful. I'm so excited for you. How did your house plans look?" Trixie asked, looking down at her plate.

Jim glanced at her in time to see her eyes flash with some unknown thought. "They've included everything we talked about in the plans," Jim said, watching her closely. "I had a few ideas that I wanted to talk over with you about the layout of the master bath and the floor plan in general. I thought the Jacuzzi tub should be by the window so we can look at the sky while we soak and relax."

When Trixie just nodded, Jim continued watching her as he added, "I have a list of questions they asked me to cover with you. They need answers about a few things."

Trixie looked at Jim from the corner of her eye. "Jim, I'll be happy to help but I'm sure your mother or Honey would have some good ideas. They both have excellent taste."

"Baby, you'll be the one living there so your opinion is the most important," Jim remarked before giving her a quick kiss. "Now let's eat up so we can make out for a while before I have to take you back to work," he suggested with a waggle of his ginger eyebrows.

After Jim dropped her back at the office, Trixie checked her messages before calling Honey at the law office where she worked. She hated calling Honey at the office because they had an automatic-attendant that used voice recognition to route the calls. For whatever reason, the system had a difficult time recognizing Trixie's voice. She usually had to say Honey's name at least four times before she got through. Today was a good day; she only had to say it twice before Honey answered.

"This is Honey Wheeler. How may I help you?"

"First, you can bump off Annie the auto-attendant," Trixie snorted. "She hates me."

"Trixie, you know perfectly well that the auto-attendant is a computer generated router. It has no feelings so it can't hate you," Honey replied with a giggle. "Why are you calling Annie to get to me anyway? I just got back to my desk from lunch. What's up?" she asked.

Trixie sat forward in her chair and pulled the saved queries up on her computer. "I ran a query on the two people we discussed in relation to your mysterious phone calls. Nothing special jumps out at me," Trixie said, playing with the phone cord. "Did you know that Professor Baxter used to work with Mr. Rainsford's law office?"

"Yes, now that you mention it, I do remember him talking about Mr. R. around the holidays," Honey mused. "They get together two or three times a year."

Trixie sat fidgeting in her chair. "Well, if he worked with Mr. R. and they're still friends, I can't see him doing anything like your phone calls." Trixie flipped to the other file. "David Roberts has a sealed juvie record that is flagged as expunged. Do you have any idea what that's about?" she asked. Silence followed for several seconds. "Honey?" she prompted.

"No," Honey said quietly. "That's hard to say right now. The parties involved in that action are available for hearing."

"Is he with you?" Trixie questioned her friend. "Can he hear me?"

"Yes, I said they are available, but the hearing is not happening," Honey answered, hoping Trixie understood.

"OK, so he is in your office but not close enough to hear," Trixie confirmed. "His juvie issue could be something like Dan's. I don't want to make a big deal out of it for now. You just keep an eye on him. I don't want you alone with him outside of the office," Trixie instructed. "OK?"

"Oh yes, that's just fine. I'm in full agreement," Honey replied. "What else is new?" she inquired.

Trixie relaxed back into her desk chair with a satisfied smile. "Your brother took me on a picnic at the park for lunch," she responded dreamily. "He met with the architects this morning about the school and his house. There are design questions he wants me to help him with but I told him you and Maddie would have better answers," she admitted softly.

"Trixie, you know that Jim asked for your opinion because you will live there, too," Honey argued. "He knows Mother and I would do it but it's you that really counts."

"Jim keeps talking about me living with him, Honey, but he hasn't ever mentioned marriage," Trixie explained. "Call me old-fashioned but I can't just live with him."

Honey sighed with annoyance. "Trixie Belden, you and I both know that my brother is beyond honorable," she scolded. "You should have absolutely no doubt that Jim loves you and wants to marry you. It is all he has dreamed of for years. I know that for a fact."

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked doubtfully. "How would you know? We've only been dating since December."

"I know because that first year that Jim lived with us, he used to have terrible nightmares about Jonesy," Honey explained quietly. "He'd yell for Jonesy to leave you alone because he loved you." Honey sniffled. "It was the saddest and sweetest thing I ever heard," she added. "In fact Trix, once when we were in college and I came home for a long weekend, I overheard him having the nightmare again. But this time, he was telling Jonesy to leave his wife alone, that 'Trixie is my world'."

Trixie's face showed the awe she felt on hearing Honey's revelation. "Why didn't you ever tell me this before?" she sputtered.

"You know I used to have horrible nightmares myself," Honey acknowledged. "Miss Trask would help me through them. They were so personal and left me and my feelings so bare that I never spoke of them. For me, knowing about Jim's and speaking of them would have been like breaking a confidence." There was silence on the line before Honey spoke again. "Do you understand, Trix? I couldn't expose him like that."

"Oh, Honey!" Trixie cried. "You're a wonderful sister and best-friend."

"Trixie Belden, you mark my words, someday my big brother is going to ask you to marry him," Honey vowed with conviction.

"I hope so, Honey," Trixie said. "I love him so much."

"I have to go, Trix," Honey announced. "I have a meeting. I'll call you later in the week."

"OK, Honey, talk to you later," Trixie sputtered. "Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

Chapter 3

Pushing open the door of Bradford's Menswear, Jim scanned the main room for Ben or his friends. Spying a large group of what he would term, "fraternity boys", Jim walked to the back. Smack in the middle of the blonde, well manicured group was Ben Riker, looking a little flustered and out of his league. "Afternoon, Ben. Gentlemen..." Jim said, smiling, totally relaxed from his lunch with Trixie.

"Jim! So great to see you. Glad you could make it!" Ben said, sticking out his hand to shake Jim's. "Most everyone is here. Think we're just waiting on Mart." He made introductions around the group.

Dan came towards him, holding out a bottle of beer. "Here you go, Jim."

"Hey, Dan. Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" He asked, raising a ginger brow.

"Trust me, my friend; you're going to want the liquid courage," Dan said clinking his bottle against Jim's and taking a long drink. "Brian is in the back getting measured."

Jim nodded his understanding, held the bottle and stood listening to the conversations around him. Talk of sports scores, car repair, a new job on Wall Street and various other random discussions carried on around him. Jim was used to sitting back and observing. He enjoyed watching and figuring out what each person's story was.

Dan was the same way. He leaned against the wall next to his long-time friend and leaned his head slightly toward the redhead. "So, the bet is to you this time, isn't it?"

"I believe it is. OK, we're at fifty dollars, right?" Jim didn't wait for confirmation. He and Dan tended to gravitate toward each other at large social functions, especially if they didn't really know the people involved. Years ago, they discovered that it made these affairs more tolerable if they had a mission. They took turns selecting a person, selecting a bet and then spending the next few hours trying to settle the bet. It was Jim's turn and the bet was to him. "The target is, I think his name is Zack. The blonde in the striped sweater, no socks, and docksiders."

"I believe that's Zac, dude. Just Z-A-C," Dan said in a 'sufer-dude' voice. "He's Ben fraternity brother and he lives in 'the Hamptons'." This time he spoke in a snotty-society voice that they were so familiar with. It amazed Dan, that no matter how rich the Wheeler and Lynch families were they were just normal people. He never felt uncomfortable or like he was unworthy to be in their company. But due to those friendships he had many occasions to be treated to the 'upper-crust' of society. It always shocked him how some people felt that they should be treated differently due to size of their bank accounts.

Since discovering his great uncle's safety deposit box, Jim was now the nation's newest multi-millionaire. Matt Wheeler had done everything in his power to keep the shares of stock from hitting the gossip mill. Jim, Matt, the accountants and lawyers had spent many hours discussing how to handle the fortune. The shares were rolled into a trust for the school that Jim planned to open. Dan would be willing to bet that no one in the room knew the quiet redhead could buy and sell them ten times over.

"Well, 'Zac' then, the bet is…he's in a long term monogamous relationship and he doesn't want his frat brother to know. I'm going on a limb here, an extra Grant on the table, that Zac and his girl have been going out since, umm, sophomore year." Jim said, tapping his beer with Dan's.

"You're so on Frayne. No way he's in a relationship, unless it's with his spray tan artist." Dan replied, sticking his hand out to shake on the deal.

Just as the two friends struck their deal, Brian came out of the back room with an extremely flamboyant man. Brian's appearance was pale and sickly as if he'd had finals, during a blizzard, while suffering from the flu. The man with him was tall, dark-skinned, with closely cropped dark, well styled, wavy hair. He wore a tight fitting electric-blue suit. The shirt was unbuttoned almost to his navel.

Brian was walking toward his old friends. However, his approach was interrupted by the arrival of Mart through the front door of Bradford's Menswear. "So sorry I'm late, class ran long," Mart said in one rapid breath.

"Well hello, tall blonde and espiky," the tall, dark-skinned man said, interrupting the greetings. He had an extremely thick Spanish accent. It was reminiscent of the houseboy Agador, from the movie, _The Birdcage_.

"Umm, Hi, I'm, Mart, Mart Belden. I'm supposed to be with this group I think," Mart said, automatically putting his hand out in greeting.

"I'm Raoul, de tailor. I'll be fitting chew for cheur tuxedo. I'm looking for de final two groomsmen, Belden and Frayne," Raoul said, shaking Mart's hand, speaking to the group.

"Oh, I didn't know you were waiting for me. I'm Jim Frayne."

With emphasis on his LLL's, Raoul said, "HELL-lo, El Fuego, let's go measchure chew."

Dan leaned into Jim and whispered, "I told you, you'd need the beer. Chug it, Frayne, trust me!"

Raoul led the friends to the back of the shop to the fitting area. "So Espiky, chew are a qwat, 33 waist for a 38 regular jacket and El Feugo, chew are a 44 long? Let's measchure cheur necks. Come cheer."

Mart's eyes were wide with shock and, for one of the few times in his life, he was speechless.

Jim grasped the situation a bit quicker and answered, "Yes, I'm a 44 long and I've a 16 inch neck." He figured the more information he could supply, the less likely he would need to be 'measchured.'

"Okay den, we measchure chew, Espiky" Raoul said, tossing his tape measure over Mart's head and quickly measuring his neck. With a flourish he flipped the tape measure away and caught it again, this time around Mart's waist. "Chess, I was right! 34. Now cheur inseam…" and Raoul quickly dropped to the ground and was measuring the length of Mart's pant leg.

The measuring took seconds and was over before Mart could even protest or supply any of the information himself. Raoul was busy writing numbers down on a clipboard. Mart reached over and grabbed the half finished beer from Jim and took a huge swig. "Why do I feel like I should be smoking a cigarette now?" he whispered to Jim.

Taking the beer back, Jim snickered, "Hey, Spiky, get your own!"

"I jes need cheur chest measchurment. Arms up." Raoul pantomimed holding his arms to the side, "Come on, Espiky. I don't hab all day. Up!"

Left no choice, Mart raised his arms and stood very still as the tailor reached around him and carefully measured him. "Oh, chew like to esprise me, chew hide cheur muscles, 40 inches umm." Raoul wiggled his dark brows at Mart.

"Yes," Mart's voice cracked, clearing his throat and speaking in a falsely deep voice, "My fiancée, Diana, and I work out together."

Jim was standing out of the way, enjoying the show and laughing silently at Mart's discomfort. He was enjoying the fact that he was prepared with his measurements so he could avoid the 'Tape Measure Menace.' His mind was drifting back to his picnic in the park and the cuddling they allowed themselves before he took Trixie back to work.

"Cheer chew go Espiky, try dis on. Let's see how eet feets." Raoul handed Mart a bilious yellow satin shirt. Mart reached out like he was going to hold radioactive material.

"This is what we have to wear? Please No. This is awful!"

"I know, that bride, cher taste is all in cher mouth. Che has no fashion esense," Raoul said shaking his head in dismay.

"I have to wear this?" Mart asked holding the bright yellow satin shirt up and looking in the mirror at his reflection.

With a deep sigh, Raoul nodded, "Unportunately chess. That bride, che picked eet. Scary isn't eet? Come on Espiky, poot eet on."

Mart took the scary shirt, unbuttoned it and after taking his own conservative button down off, tried it on. The sleeves were extremely tight and it tapered tightly to his waist.

Raoul took a short-waisted black jacket off a hanger and held it up for Mart to put on. He got a pair of tuxedo pants and placed them in front of Mart and motioned for him to put them on, too.

"Oh my God! These are the outfits we wore when we were at Uncle Monty's ranch, Jim. Holy Hell!"

"Shit! You're right Mart. These are the same type of thing we wore when we were waiters at the dude ranch," Jim replied downing most of his beer.

Jim was so caught up in Mart's discomfort he didn't see Raoul heading towards him brandishing the tape measure. Seconds later, he was being 'measchured' by the 'Tape Measure Menace.' He didn't even have a chance to protest. It wasn't until Raoul was measuring his inseam that Jim found his voice, "Dude, are you going to wine and dine me first? I'm not easy or cheap."

"Dat is eggsactly qwat El Guapo `said," Raoul replied, laughing up at Jim.

Even though Raoul was measuring his most intimate areas, Jim couldn't help but ask, "El Guapo?"

"Chew know de dark one...chew where habing a cerveza wit him," Raoul said looking up at Jim. "I esee so many deeferent people, I jes choseuse neeknames. Eet is easier poor me to remember chew, beliebe eet or not."

"Oh, Dan. I should have known," the tall red head muttered to himself. Jim looked over to where Mart was standing, shell-shocked.

Mart was wearing the bright yellow satin shirt, tight black tuxedo pants and a cropped black jacket. "Crap! I look like a deranged bumblebee!"

"Dat is not a good look poor chew, Espiky," Raoul sat back on his heels, shaking his head. "Chew need to make chur chew wear something else beesides tighty-whites. Cause dose pants, dey cho eberyting. Chew hab BPL, chew know, bisible panty line." Raoul duck walked over to Mart and began working the cuffs of the black pants.

"Beer, I need more beer!"

Jim silently handed Mart the near empty beer bottle and walked out of the back room to get two more. "I promise I'm not escaping. I'm just getting reinforcements."

"He woont lie, would he?" Raoul asked looking up at Mart.

"Mr. Honorable, no never. He'll be back, he'd better, 'cause it's his fault we're forced into this fiasco in the first place."

Jim returned, carrying the entire cooler with him. "No one was looking, I took it all." Jim opened the cooler and was pleased to find it full. "Mart," Jim said opening the bottle and handing it to his still shocked friend. He took another one and was just twisting the top off when the back room was invaded by the two dark haired BWGs.

"Yo, don't Bogart the beer, dude!" Dan said, coming all the way into the back room. He reached into the cooler and took three beers out, handing one to Brian and twisting the tops off the other two. He handed an open beer to Raoul. "Here you go. I think you're going to need it working with us."

"Oh, I quoldn't, weel I shouldn't. OK, eff chew ensist,." Raoul said taking a quick drink. "Chew all are going to geet me into trouble, I see dis."

"So, Raoul, my friend, what are we going to do with this, what did you call it, Mart? Oh yeah, 'deranged bumblebee'," Jim asked gesturing up and down with his beer towards Mart. "This isn't going to work for any of us. What are we going to do about it?"

"El Fuego, chew are so right. Dis bumblebee outfeet, ees not good. Eet doz not represent Raoul well." Raoul let out a deep sigh and tapped his long fingers against his cheek, deep in thought as he stared at Mart. "I know, we make some minor ejustments, we jes dunt tell de bride. Che doz not need to know." Raoul raised his beer in salute. "Dis ess what we do. Dare are twelbe of chew. Seex wear de yellow wit de bright green accents and seex wear white wit a darker green. I vill tell de bride dat de compooter messed tings up."

"Raoul, I like the way you think, don't you, El Gaupo?" Jim said, clinking his bottle against Dan's.

"El Fuego, I concur."

Raoul picked up his phone and began speaking very rapidly in Spanish, "Hola Rosalee. Necesito su ayuda con la boda de Wellington-Ryker. La novia es una locura. ¿Has visto los colores que quiere usar los padrinos de boda. ¡Oh Dios mío. De color amarillo brillante de la pelirroja más guapo, no puedo hacerlo. Vamos a asegurarnos de que esta boda tiene algo de gusto más allá de la comida, ¿vale?"

_Translation - "Hello Rosalee. I need your help with the Wellington-Ryker wedding. The bride is crazy. Have you seen the colors she wants the groomsmen to wear? Oh my goodness. Bright yellow on the most handsome redhead, I cannot do it. We are going to make sure this wedding has some taste beyond the food, OK?"_

Half an hour later, after the extended phone call between Raoul and his counterpart at Lauren's Bridal & Formalwear, the colors were selected, the jackets and pants tried on, adjusted and Raoul had been invited to the bachelor party as a guest of the Bob-Whites.

After their international afternoon with Raoul, the men decided to finish up their time together having a few more beers at McTavish's Irish Pub, around the corner from the menswear shop.

"So, Spikey, what do you think of wedding planning now? Getting any ideas for you and the glamorous Diana?" Dan asked leaning back comfortably in his chair, a man extremely comfortable in his surroundings. "Four more pints, Bridgette, please," Dan called out making a circle around the table with his hand.

"Well, señor El Guapo, I have made my mind up about few things. First, Diana and I _will_ discuss important things like color, venue, and the wedding party. Although I really could care less, I just want her happy. But man, Ben is absolutely clueless about what is going on…no way do I want to be 'that guy' you know. Second, some things are essential and I will share equal weight in the decision making, like…"

"The food!" Brian, Dan and Jim interjected in unison. Good natured laughter filled the corner of the pub as they enjoyed their thorough knowledge of one another.

"I was going to say the honeymoon," Mart replied, saluting them with his beer and smiling, he added "and the food."

"Well, Danny Boy, see you brought some new friends in with you," Bridgette said in a lilting Irish accent. "Where is Bonnie today?"

"Oh, Bonnie had to work. My friends and I had an appointment at the menswear. I thought I'd introduce them to the best pint this side of Galway."

"What a charmer you are, silky tongued devil." The barmaid smiled saucily at the group. "Just let me know if you're needing anything else. Give Bonnie my best. We've got a wonderful group coming to play this weekend, you all should come back."

Dan watched the pretty dark haired woman walk away. As he turned around to the table, he was greeted with three blank stares. "What?" he demanded. "I am neither married nor engaged. Furthermore, it's not against the law to look. Speaking of married or engaged…"

The table was silent as the two brothers and their long time friend all turned inquiring eyes towards the clueless red head. Jim was deep in thought and taking a deep drink from his beer.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?"

Brian, always the voice of reason, broke it, "Um, hate to be a wet blanket, gentlemen, but I've got to get back sober, so this'll have to be the last of the liquid courage."

"Brian, don't interrupt during questioning. So James, when are you going to get around to asking our fair-haired Madame Co-president?" Dan inquired.

"Asking her what?"

"Trying to play obtuse doesn't really work for you Mr. Co-president. But I understand your dilemma. I am a superior example of Belden/Johnson genes, traits and personality. It is a proven fact that eleven months isn't long enough to replenish the stock for a new baby. I can see why James wouldn't want to be tied to an inferior creature." Mart drained the last of his beer. "I know you have good taste."

Jim, used to Mart's soliloquies, was prepared for wordiness, but not the affirmation of his good taste. "What, exactly, are you saying?"

"Just confirming your good taste, you know." Mart looked slyly at Dan, "cause you aren't asking Trixie to marry you."

"What are you talking about, Mart?" Brian asked in mock older brother outrage.

Dan lifted a dark brow and eyed Jim with disdain. "I believe he is saying that El Fuego here doesn't think Trixie is good enough for him to marry."

"That's a load and you know it, Dan. I think Trixie is the most beautiful, loving, wonderful, and generous person I have ever met. She is everything to me," Jim said defensively.

"Then you are going to ask her to marry you?" Mart inquired.

"Well, my three amigos, not that it's any of your damn business, but I plan ask Trixie. When I know we are both ready," Jim growled.

Mart, Dan and Brian broke out in laughter and each lifted their beer in salute.

"El Fuego, my sister would have married you at thirteen if she could have done it legally," Mart said with a smirk.

Jim's face relaxed into a satisfied smile. "Good to know, Spiky."

Two weeks later, Jim Frayne knocked twice before unlocking the door to Trixie's duplex. "Trixie, sweetie, I'm here," he called as he and Sherlock entered. Jim released Sherlock from her lead before he took his jacket off and hung it up in the closet.

"Hi, Jim. I'm in the kitchen."

Rounding the chair at the end of the couch with Sherlock on his heels, Jim stopped short and leaned against the entry to the kitchen. A huge smile broke across his face as he watched Trixie lean over to pick up the tray with two loaf pans on it.

"There is a super nice view from this doorway."

Trixie giggled as she wiggled her hips while placing a foil package in the oven. Straightening, she closed the door, tossed the hot mitts on the counter and then threw herself into Jim's arms.

The kiss was a long and sweet expressing all the longing of a lengthy separation.

"Oh, how I've missed you," Trixie murmured when the kiss broke. "I don't like assignments that make me leave you," she added nuzzling Jim's neck.

Jim carried her to the bar counter and placed her on the edge so her face was at the height of his. "Baby, I don't like it either. I missed you like crazy," he muttered before taking her lips in another slow lazy kiss.

The couple kissed, held each other and murmured words of love until the kitchen timer buzzed and startled them apart.

"I guess that means something important," Jim groaned placing his forehead in the curve of Trixie's neck to catch his breath.

Pushing him gently back from her, Trixie gave him a quick kiss before hopping down to silence the buzzer. Leaning down she patted the patient Sherlock. "Hello, little girl. Did daddy take good care of you?" she said as she straighten her shirt then pulled the foil package from the oven and placed it on the table. "It means dinner is ready. Wash up. We can kiss more for dessert."

Jim scuffed his foot on the tile floor like a little boy denied a prize. "Aw, Trixie. I wanna kiss."

Sherlock yipped and chased the lace on Jim's tennis shoe.

"I promise, Jim. After dinner," she laughed as she placed a loaf pan of lasagna and bowls of salad on the table.

He swatted her gently on the rear as he went by on his way across the kitchen. Jim picked up Sherlock's bowls to give her some dry kibble and water before he continued to wash up.

"Wow, Trix, dinner looks great and smells wonderful. Did you make the lasagna or did Moms?"

"I did. I found a wonderful recipe that I wanted to try," she explained as she poured iced tea for them. "I can make it in loaf pans so I can make two meals at once. When the second pan cools, I can put it in the freezer for a later meal."

Sitting down at the table, they both tried the lasagna first.

"Trix, this is wonderful. This is a keeper recipe." Jim forked up a bit of salad. "Tell me about your emergency assignment. How did it really go? You didn't say much on the phone."

"They wouldn't let me say a whole lot about what was going on," she agreed. "The afternoon after our picnic lunch while you were at your tuxedo fitting I got a call from DC telling me to report to JFK by eight that evening." She took another bite of salad and chewed. "They wanted me to fill in for a sick agent and travel with the Secretary of State for her European summit trip."

Glancing at Jim, she added softly, "I tried to say no but it was a direct order since I was the closest female agent and the flight out was at ten that night. It was a tedious and boring assignment. I don't like security detail work. I had to go with the Secretary and her key staff to the bathroom and other places the male agents couldn't." Rolling her eyes, Trixie picked up another fork full of food. "There are limits to what should need to be done and what an agent should have to cover. In almost twelve years of knowing her and being her very best friend, I haven't ever been in the same toilet stall or store dressing room as Honey."

Laughing, Jim faked a shudder. "Definitely doesn't sound like anything I'd want to do."

Lifting a brow, Trixie's eyes glimmered as she replied, "You'd better not, Jim Frayne. I get exceedingly jealous of you even being in the same room with another woman."

He leaned over and hooked his hand around her neck to draw her face to his for a soft, sweet kiss. "You are all I need," he whispered.

"Ditto. Now, tell me about your fitting."

"Well," Jim drawled out slowly. "I've been dubbed with a new name that I rather like." Waggling his eyebrows. Jim smiled the lopsided grin she loved. "I hope one day soon to test out the name on you."

"What is it?" Trixie leaned toward him, intrigued.

Jim placed a kiss on her lips. "El Fuego. The fire. I hope to set you on fire soon."

"El Fuego. Tú eres el fuego de mi corazón," Trixie whispered back. "You are the fire of my heart."

"I love you, babe."

"And I love you."

As they ate dinner, Jim told Trixie about the male BWG's tuxedo fittings and time with Raoul the tailor. When Jim began the portion of the story where he asked Raoul if he would wine and dine him first, Trixie started giggling and couldn't stop. She was giggling so hard she snorted.

Jim pushed his chair back from the table, crossed his arms across his chest and looked at his love like she was crazy. "So you think it's funny that a man was 'measchuring' me do you?" he asked with a mock growl.

Giggling with tears streaming down her face, Trixie nodded her head making her curls bounce. She grasped her sides as she giggled harder.

Jim eyes twinkled with mischief. "Raoul is a very handsome man. We invited him to Ben's bachelor party. I hope he can show up. I'd like to see him again."

Trixie sniffed and wiped her face with her hands. "Oh, Jim, you aren't going to dump me for Raoul are you?" Trixie asked with a hiccup before she started giggling uncontrollably again.

A hand snapped out, grabbed Trixie's wrist and pulled her into Jim's lap. His lips captured her giggling ones in a searing kiss that took all the humor out of her and replaced it with desire.

"El Fuego," she moaned as he moved his lips to her face. "Mi amor."

"Te amo, Trixie."

"I love you so much, Jim."

Jim cradled her face gently in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Trixie, I need you as much as I need my next breath. You are all I have ever wanted or needed. I want you so badly that I ache."

"Jim, I want you, too."

Gently running his finger down the edge of her face, he tucked a wayward curl behind her ear. "You going out of town and me working on the school plus this stupid wedding of Ben and Sally's has kept us apart," Jim said softly. "I want our first time together to be special. Perfect. Everything that you ever dreamed for us. I want us to go away for a week together. Just us. I'll ask Miss Trask to take care of Sherlock. We can go to Mead's Mountain and stay in one of the new private cabins."

"Oh, Jim, really?" Trixie sighed dreamily. "Can we?"

"Yes, sweetheart, we can."

"When?"

"We have the stupid wedding next weekend, you have to appear in court for a couple of weeks on the Anderson case and I need to deal with the school and house foundation. All these other commitments," Jim grumbled. "It will be your birthday before we can get away."

"OK. Can we borrow Bob and the Wheeler jet for right after cake on my birthday?" Trixie suggested with a hopeful look. "That would get us there by around ten."

Jim's brain registered that although Peter no longer seemed to have issues with him, he didn't want to risk Peter changing his mind and chasing him down Glen Road with his shotgun if Jim tried to take his baby away early from her birthday.

"How about we leave at nine the next morning, sweetheart?" Jim countered. "We'd still have a drive once we land and we'd need to get groceries and supplies for the week."

"I don't care, Jim. I think we should go on my birthday night. That would be perfect." Trixie smacked kisses all over Jim's face then hopped up. "Let's clear the table, do the dishes and then cuddle on the couch to make plans."

"But, Trix, what will you tell your folks? 'Gee, Moms and Dad, I gotta go now. Jim is taking me to Mead's Mountain so we can finally make love'. I don't think they'll like it."

Trixie placed her hands on Jim's face and smoothed the worry lines between his eyes. "I'll tell them we are going away for a week's vacation together. That's all they need to know." She searched his eyes and saw acceptance to the idea. "Besides, it is no one's business but ours when we make love or how often or how long." Trixie stood on tiptoe to kiss his lips gently. "And I hope it's soon, often and we take our time," she added with a wink.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure we'll do our best," Jim said with a grin as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Let's get this kitchen clean so we can make out on the couch," Trixie giggled before flipping him with a towel.

Jim sighed happily as he lay on the couch with Trixie draped across his chest. He held her with one arm twirling a curl around his finger while his other hand played with Sherlock's silky ear.

"You sound contented," Trixie mumbled into his chest before placing a kiss on his neck.

"I've got you and Sherlock. What more could a man need."

"Tell me more about your new friend, Raoul. What did Mart say when he was measured?"

Jim laughed. "Raoul called him Spiky. He said that he used nicknames to remember people."

"Spiky," she giggled. "That's perfect. What did he call Brian?"

"I don't know that he called Brian anything," Jim mused. "Dan was El Guapo."

"Huh?"

"Raoul said it means 'handsome one'. Dan seemed pretty proud."

Trixie snuffled gently around Jim's neck. "I don't know what Raoul was thinking. You are muy El Guapo, El Fuego."

Jim wrapped both arms around Trixie and softly kissed her face. "You, my woman, are beautiful."

She captured his lips and deepened the kiss.

Slowly, his hands slipped under the hem of her shirt and rubbed up and down her back. Making circles across her smooth skin.

Trixie eased her hands to the buttons of Jim's shirt. She opened the top two before trailing kisses along his collarbone.

"Trix," Jim groaned. "I think we should stop. We need to cool down and Sherlock needs out." Pulling his hands away from her back. "Baby, I am El Fuego whenever I'm with you."

She raised up on one elbow and looked into Jim's desire darkened eyes. "My birthday can't get her soon enough for me. I know EXACTLY what I want for my birthday, Mr. Frayne," she said raising her eyebrows.

"I can't wait either, baby. I know what I want to give you, too," he groaned as she eased away from him to let Sherlock out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

Chapter 4

Trixie stood in the doorway of the Manor House study holding two cups of coffee and enjoyed the view of Jim's jean clad derriere as he bent over rubbing Sherlock's belly. The old, soft denim molded to his narrow hips and strong thighs. On a sigh, she walked into the room and handed him one of the cups.

Jim pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Why the sigh, pretty lady? Are you all right?"

She wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed gently. "I'm fine. That was a dreamy sigh of appreciation for the view I had from the doorway." She smiled as she hugged him close.

A bark of laughter erupted from Jim. "Oh, like you aren't trying to torture me to death in your tight jeans and suit skirts." He pressed a kiss over her ear. "Those jeans you have on…the little tear over your left cheek shows nothing but skin. Since you got here this morning, I've wondered just what kind of underwear you have on to show that lovely bit of flesh." He waggled his eyebrows at her as he tickled her through the mentioned hole.

A pink blush spread across Trixie's face as she tugged her sweater down over the tear. "Wouldn't you like to know," Trixie stammered with a toss of her head.

Jim pulled her to his chest, lowered his mouth toward hers and growled, "You know I would, sweetheart." He took her lips in a searing kiss.

Breaking away from each other, Trixie breathed rapidly and looked at Jim with smoldering eyes. "May can't come fast enough for me." A mischievous look slowly spread across her face. "Are you sure you want to make it special and wait?"

He grabbed her and kissed her slowly. Nibbling on her lips, Jim admitted between kisses, "Heck, no! I don't want to wait but I do want it to be special. Most importantly, I want your undivided attention on me and only me; because I plan on making love to you the entire week we're gone."

"Oh, my," Trixie sighed as she put her head against his chest and willed her heartbeat to slow.

Voices were heard from outside the room getting louder as they came closer.

"Darling, I'm excited to see the latest set of plans for Ten Acres. I bet Jim and Trixie are anxious to have it underway," Maddie said happily.

Matt's arm brought his wife tight to his side. He whispered softly, "My love, I think we should go spend a week in France before Honey's graduation. You, me and Paris…a week of romance."

Maddie giggled and kissed her husband of twenty-six years. "It's a date."

Jim and Trixie turned to see the laughing couple enter the study.

"Morning, kids," Matt said walking to the desk where the blueprints were open to the floor plan. "Let's have a look at the house plans. Jim, give us a walk-through."

Jim drew Trixie to his side as the two couples gathered around the plans. "This is an elevation view of the Dutch farmhouse style home we picked out. It's not anything like the old house at Ten Acres but it has exactly the homey feel we wanted."

"It is going to be beautiful," Maddie exclaimed. "It has gable windows like Manor House but the cozy feel of Crabapple Farm." She smiled happily and said, "Honey's favorite phrase, 'perfectly perfect' comes to mind."

Pride shone on Jim's face. "Thanks, Mother. This plan is perfect for us." Jim flipped back through the pages until he came to the floor plan showing the layout of the rooms.

He urged Trixie closer to the plans, wrapped an arm around her and indicated the key features of the home. "We were so impressed with the plan. The layout of the rooms is exactly what we wanted." Pointing he added, "A storage room directly off the three car garage. Two powder rooms are on the main floor besides our bathroom. Trixie and I love that huge laundry room, too. The whole house flows from room to room."

Jim's enthusiasm was contagious and Trixie joined in. "I like that the kitchen is open to the family room so you can visit with guests while making last minute food preparations. The kitchen has plenty of counter space and a big pantry." She moved her finger to the family room and tapped it. "The family room and library both have a lovely stone fireplace and there is a built in entertainment center big enough to hold a sixty-five inch flat panel TV."

"I know where I'll be watching my sports from now on," Matt chuckled. He then leaned in for a closer look. "Will the library have pocket doors off the foyer?"

"No. That was one of our modifications. We made that a solid wall so we can install bookshelves around the room," Jim replied. He rolled his eyes and said, "_Some people_ have enough Lucy Radcliffe novels that they could fill an entire wall."

Trixie elbowed Jim gently in the stomach. She sniffed and tossed her head, stating, "Well, others have a room full of nature, psychology, education and fiction books that will need a home first."

"Aw, Trix, you know I only have a few books," Jim blinked his eyes innocently.

A giggle escaped her lips, as Jim's parents laughed. "I guess we have a library's worth of books between us," she conceded.

Maddie pointed excitedly at the large his and her wardrobe closet off the master bedroom. "Matthew!" she cried, as she grabbed his arm. "I want a closet like that!"

Matt groaned aloud and said with feigned sarcasm, "Thanks, son. Now I have to remodel our bedroom for your mother just so _she_ can have a larger closet." He pulled his wife to his side and kissed her cheek. "Whatever you want, darling."

"Oh, Matt. Thank you!" Maddie cried, before she hugged and kissed him.

"We shouldn't have looked at these plans," Matt muttered. "I knew it would cost me money."

"But, darling," Maddie whispered in his ear. "I'll be very appreciative." She could feel him smile as he hugged her closer.

"Huh-hmmm," Jim cleared his throat to remind his parents of their presence. He moved his finger to the master bath and tapped. "Trixie, this is one of the questions from the architect and builder." He felt her move closer then asked, "Do you need a dressing table and do we need two sinks?" He placed a sheet of translucent architect's onion skin paper depicting an alternate bathroom over the plans. "Lester Mundy suggested we use the space where the dressing table and sink are located for an extra-large tiled walk-in shower with several shower heads. We could put the second sink and a linen storage cabinet where the shower shows now. What do you think?"

As Trixie studied the proposed change, her mind raced. _What should I answer? If I knew for sure I was going to marry Jim and live here forever, I'd agree in an instant. Me, Jim and that whirlpool tub. Maybe the shower. _She shook her head to clear it and blurted out her thoughts. "If it were my bathroom, I would make the change." Trixie saw the perplexed look on Jim's face and tried to clear up her answer. "I mean, the change would make the space better for us."

Matt noticed the slight frown on Jim's face and tried to smooth the situation. "Maddie, I think we should look at remodeling our master suite and several of the rooms. There are so many innovative and beautiful ideas that would add to the house." He raised a brow to signal his wife to pick up the hot potato and run with it.

"I couldn't agree more," she said. "It's been years since we did any updates." A wave of her hand over the plans seemed to break the spell holding Trixie and Jim in place.

Trixie cocked her head and looked into Jim's troubled green eyes. She wrapped her arms lightly around his trim waist. "Sorry," she whispered very softly. "Sometimes I think if I look too far down the road, I'll jinx what we have together. I'm still scared that this is all a dream and I'll wake up alone."

His eyes softened as he saw the worry on her beloved, beautiful face. "Shamus, it's not merely a dream but a dream coming true. We'll live happily ever after. I promise you," he whispered back into her ear before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Jim turned back to the plans and his concerned parents. He winked at them over Trixie's head. "Now that we have that settled, let's look at the upstairs."

Matt flipped the plans to the next page. "Wow, Jim. Four bedrooms? And look at all the storage," he noted. "Who will fill all the bedrooms?" he asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

A blush stole across Jim and Trixie's faces. "Dad, that reminds me of the other question needing an answer." He pulled out a second piece of onion skin paper and placed it near the plan sheet. "Lester is big on suggestions for improvements and he's really good at them."

Jim tugged Trixie in front of him, then continued, "Lester's idea this time is to not put a bath with each bedroom on the second floor. It's a waste of money and a pain to keep up." He covered the second floor area where three of the four bedrooms were located. "If we leave the bath by bedroom five, it's available for use from the rec room. What Lester and I discussed was to change from four bedroom suites upstairs to two suites plus two bedrooms and a shared bath. One room with a bath would become an upstairs master suite. When the kids come, we'll want to be near them," he reasoned, with a smile at Trixie.

A becoming blush stole across Trixie's face as she thought of making their future babies.

Maddie and Matt exchanged amused glances as they watched their son and his 'special girl' share goofy grins with each other.

"I agree," Trixie said softly. She moved to lean her head on Jim's shoulder. "Perfectly perfect."

Suddenly, a scream of _"Trixie, we're late!"_ echoed down the hall. Honey appeared in the doorway still attaching a hoop earring to her left earlobe. She flew across the room, grabbed Trixie's arm and started to pry her friend away from her brother. "Come on, Trixie. We were supposed to pick up Di five minutes ago."

"Not my fault," Trixie argued, as she was pulled between Honey and Jim.

"You two be careful. Honey, drive carefully, please. You have precious cargo," Jim grinned at his sister.

"Oh, gag!" Honey snorted, as she dragged Trixie across the study. "Jim, you are getting entirely too sappy."

As the two women crossed the threshold, Jim said loudly, "No. I love you both and I don't want you in a wreck."

Honey and Trixie stopped in the doorway. Trixie blew a kiss then smiled and winked at Jim and his parents, as Honey replied, "We'll be careful, big brother, and we love you all, too. Later."

Two arms waved in the doorway and the best friends were off.

After Trixie and Diana accompanied Honey to her final bridesmaid's dress fitting, the three friends shared a lunch filled with gossip and giggles. Due to the schedule for her finals at Cornell, Honey had been unable to meet for fittings with the rest of the bridal party. At least that was the story Maddie had told Sally. Honey arranged to meet with Rosalee for the final adjustments to the 'chartreuse monstrosity' as Mart had dubbed her bridesmaid dress.

"I still can't believe Hillary asked you if you had anything with you," Diana said with disbelief as Trixie described a classic scene from women's restrooms everywhere.

Trixie shook her head as she finished a bite of her Caesar salad. "Technically, it was her assistant who asked me if I had anything with me. Luckily, a good agent is always prepared and I was able to help her out."

Laughter spread around the table as Trixie continued the tale of her travels to the Italian peninsula. "I was standing inside the doorway, waiting patiently, and I hear this woman speaking Italian. I know I cleared the room before we went inside, so I was confused. _Where was the Italian coming from?_ Well, Italian isn't my best language; all I managed was 'Scusi?' Then the woman changed to English and all was well."

"That is too funny, Trix. I can just see it now. What about your translator?" Diana asked.

"Goodness, I use the translator at work all the time, but I was a long way from White Plains when I was in that bathroom," Trixie answered her friend.

"Um, Trix, there's an app for that. Give me your phone," Diana said, holding out her hand. Trixie recognized the no-nonsense look coming from the dark purple eyes and meekly handed over her Smartphone. Seconds later, after a few taps on the screen. "Here you go; type in your password please," Diana said handing Trixie her phone.

She typed her password into the phone and placed it down on the table between herself and Diana. Soon a soft beep was heard. "There you go," Di said. "Google translate installed. The best app out there; I swear I survive because of that and Dragon dictate. My emails to Europe are so much easier."

"Seriously, Di, I can't believe for one second that you have any trouble with communication," Honey said, smiling.

"Well, I do smile in fourteen languages. So, Trix, other than your quick trip to Italy, what's been going on? How are things?" Di teased, wiggling her eyebrows and watching her friend blush.

Purposely, Trixie took a huge bite of her manicotti. "Oh, she's using the Mart-with-a-mouthful-maneuver. Not going to work, Belden. We can outlast you," Honey announced. "We're professionals. We've dealt with these tactics for years. Besides that, you're almost done with your pasta."

With a shake of her head and a sip of her wine, Trixie smirked, "Well it was worth a try. _Things_ are fine. Sherlock is up to 10 pounds and growing like a weed. I upgraded my wireless service at the condo. Cooper bowled a perfect game last week and has been insufferable. Jim and I are going away to Mead's Mountain for my birthday. I found the perfect dress to wear for the wedding. Moms found some…"

"Wait one minute, Miss Belden," Honey said. "Back the bus up. Explain yourself."

"Oh, no biggie, not that I really understand it, but I gather a perfect game is a score of 300 and it's rather…"

"Funny. You and Frayne, spill." Diana interrupted.

Trixie took a large, slow drink to calm herself. Honey and Diana were going to poke at her some more when they noticed a telltale blush creeping up their fair-haired friend's cheeks. Knowing she had a hard time adjusting when she and Jim started dating, they waited for her to continue.

"Well, we've, umm . . . That is we haven't . . . umm . . . It's not that we don't . . . Ungh!" Trixie pushed her plate away, crossed her arms on the table and put her head down. She took a deep breath and looked up at her two closest friends through her curls. Releasing the pent-up breath in one huge whoosh, she sat back up and looked them directly in the eyes. "Jim and I haven't had, well, we haven't made, argh!" Trixie took another deep lungful of air, and in one quick outburst said, "We haven't had sex yet and have decided to go away to remove all interruptions and distractions."

Honey and Diana sat silent, astonished by Trixie's admission. This wasn't the reaction that Trixie expected, and she was shocked by their stillness. "Bread?" she asked, giggling, holding out the basket of garlic bread.

"Wow, umm, Trix, I have to say I'm surprised," Di admitted. "And I know you and Jim didn't start dating until before Christmas, but it just kinda shocks me. I mean Jim is so…well, male."

"Ladies, could we please remember, this is my _brother_ we're talking about. If at all possible, I would like to avoid the 'ick-factor'," Honey requested. "Can we leave his male-hood out of this, please? I think it's nice that you and Jim want to take a special trip."

"I'm just scared that we're making too big a deal about it, you know. I mean, it's just sex, right?"

"Oh, Trix, if you do it right, and sorry, Honey, I suspect Jim will excel in this area, it can be life changing," Diana said matter-of-factly, raising her glass in salute.

Being a good sport, Honey raised her glass, tapping it to Di's. "On that note, I am going to go to the restroom. I'll be back in a minute. Preferably, you'll be done talking about my brother's '_excellence',_" Honey made air quotes with her fingers. "By the time I get back. Please!" Honey leaned close to Trixie's ear. "I'm begging you."

Di watched Honey cross the restaurant, "OK, we don't have much time, so cut to the chase Belden. What's up? What do you want to know? And how can I help?" she asked, tucking her black hair behind her ears, looking completely earnest.

"If I forget to tell you later, I adore you Diana Lynch and you crack me up!" Trixie said patting her soon to be sister-in-law on the arm. "To the point then; I'm just scared. What if I'm not any good? What if he's disappointed? What am I supposed to do? What do I pack? Why did we wait so long? UGH!"

"Stop, let's just deal with a few essential questions. Trixie, as Honey said, avoiding the ick-factor, Mart and I didn't wait. And sometimes I regret that. I love your brother, but we were just kids when we got caught up. Prom is so cliché, but we fumbled around…a lot. I believe that you and Jim will be fine. There is something to be said for a man with control." Di wiggled her eyebrows and her lips puckered into a bow. "Trust me, teen-aged boys are not known for their control. And as to knowing what to do, sweetie, Mother Nature is all over that. Go with your instincts. They haven't let you down on a case and they sure aren't going to let you down now."

Honey was approaching the table. "And as for what to pack, since there is no ick-factor involved for me, we're going shopping after the wedding!" Di stated.

"Finish solving the world's problems?" Honey asked hesitantly. She looked from Trixie to Diana and back again. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw an unholy gleam in the latter's violet eyes.

Diana quietly picked up Trixie's phone and placed it on her lap under the table, her eyes sparkling mischievously. She became silent as her attention was required by her busy hands.

Trixie looked at Honey as she took her seat. "Actually, I feel a lot better. It's just nerves. As long as I don't think about it too much, I'll be OK, right?" she asked, looking for confirmation from her closest friend.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Honey assured her.

"And besides," Diana said, placing the phone back on the table. "As far as what to do and how to do it…there's an app for that, too!"

"You didn't. You did. Oh my gosh. Lemme see." Giggling like school girls, they all huddled around the small screen and laughed at the diagrams and suggestions from the _Kama Sutra for Dummies_ application.

Several minutes later, they sat back. Their faces were flushed from trying to hold in their laughter and their eyes were bright with the humor of the situation. "I'm totally going to have to delete that," Trixie said, turning the phone off. "But, I'll hold off a little while."

"Stop! I can't take anymore," Honey said, laughing so hard, tears were now streaming down her cheeks. "Oh goodness, this has been just what I needed. I've missed you guys."

"Well, leave it to us to have a dress crisis, a sex crisis, and a tissue crisis all in the span of two hours! This may very well be a record for us," Diana said digging in her purse for a package of tissues. Finding them, she handed one to Honey to dry her face. Seeing Trixie's look of confusion, she continued, "I know there wasn't anything actually wrong with Honey's dress…but lordy, that dress is a crisis all on its own."

Another round of laughter rang out as the friends thought about the 'chartreuse monstrosity'. After a few minutes, Honey changed the subject. "Seven weeks, just seven weeks and I'll be done! I can't wait to be done with Ithaca and everything else. Just to be able to breathe and not feel like I'm under a microscope all the time."

"Is everything OK, Honey?" Trixie asked, her smile changing quickly to concern.

"Of course. I'm just under so much stress. Between this stupid wedding, the article I'm doing for Law Review, studying for the Bar Exam, and trying to keep my life straight…it's a wonder I don't lose my head along with the other stuff." Honey was trying to make light of the situation, but lately she was feeling more stress than she had when she was in boarding school.

"What other stuff?" Trixie's instincts went on alert.

"It's nothing. I've just misplaced a couple of things due to my crazy schedule."

"Like what?" Di asked.

"Little stuff, like my charm bracelet," Honey admitted.

"The one _your _mother gave _you_ when _you_ turned sixteen, that _her_ mother gave _her_ when _she_ turned sixteen?" Trixie asked, emphasizing the pronouns. "What else?"

"A book of poetry I carried around to read when I got stressed. But I'm sure I just left it somewhere in my scattered-ness."

"It makes sense. You have been busy. I know I'm always placing things in one spot, just for a minute, and forgetting I put them there. I'm sure you'll find your bracelet and book of poems as soon as you stop looking for them," Diana said optimistically.

"I'm sure you're right, Di. Hey, what are you guys wearing to Sally's bachelorette party?" Honey inquired, wanting desperately to change the subject.

Trixie recognized Honey's desire to change the subject, and deciding to forgo her natural curiosity for once, she took the bait and whined, "Do we have to go to that? Can't we go help Grandmother Hart with something or have emergency root canals?" She was only half joking. The fact was she would rather have had the root canal.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

Chapter 5

Trixie hurried across the parking lot toward the church where the wedding rehearsal was underway. The past week had been hectic between work, the bachelorette party and trying to have time with Jim.

Every time she thought about the male stripper Sally's sorority sisters had hired for her bachelorette party on Wednesday night, Trixie laughed. The man was older, balding but not in bad shape. Sally had been drinking long enough that she didn't care. She hugged him, threw him kisses and kept putting dollar bills in his waistband.

Trixie's smile faded though as she remembered that Sally's bridesmaids had picked the man as a joke. They were an uncouth and uncontrollable group of social climbers that talked more about men's bank accounts than they did about them as people. The female Bob-Whites were appalled at their behavior.

She pulled the door open and stepped to one side as it shut to wait for her eyes to adjust. Trixie was stunned at the number of people standing in the chapel waiting for the rehearsal to begin. A quick glance showed Trixie the location of her target; leaning against a wall talking with several people, including two friends.

Trixie walked toward him. Many of the men around the room turned to watch her purposeful stride across the chapel in her low-rise slim-cut black slacks and scarlet red blouse. A gun and a badge at her waist didn't hide the sensual sway of her hips.

She reached her target, placed an arm around his waist and leaned into him to press him gently against the wall.

"Is that your gun, Special Agent? Or are you glad to see me," the target chuckled, as he moved to kiss her neck.

"Mr. Supple, I'm always glad to see you," she replied. "When does this shindig start?"

Twinkling emerald eyes rolled as he looked around the room. "We're waiting for the bride to show up. Evidently she's running late." Jim whispered into her ear, "Rumor has it the maid of honor and the bride began the morning with mimosas that were light on the orange juice and progressed to more exotic drinks by two this afternoon. Ben is supposedly sobering them up and they'll be here in about ten minutes."

Giggling, she greeted the other Bob-Whites that were present. "Hey, Brian, Dan. Where's everyone else?"

"Where else would you expect our bottomless pit brother to be? He went to the finger-food buffet that's set up in the corner," he laughed. "Di and Honey went along to keep the unsuspecting masses from getting between Mart and his plate."

"They'd pull back a stump. Mart would just take a chunk out of them," Dan added with a smirk.

"Hey! I resemble that remark," Mart protested, as he appeared with a heaping plate. "I can't help that I am a growing boy who needs sustenance on a regular basis. Where have you been, squaw?"

"Work," Trixie answered sticking her tongue out at her brother. "I think the only reason I escaped was Cooper had a hot date. I really need to find out who he has in his sights."

Jim squeezed her tight to him. "Trix, maybe you should let Cooper tell you when he is ready. Some people prefer to move at their own pace."

Dan snorted. "Like you, Jim? Your pace was twelve years to ask Trixie out. At that rate, you should get married when Trixie is thirty-seven and have your first child at forty-nine."

Honey couldn't help but smile. "Dan, stop. Leave Jim alone. The important thing is Jim did ask Trixie out and they're together now."

Jim tugged his curl and kissed Trixie quickly. "You are one-hundred percent correct, Honey."

Fifteen minutes later, Trixie, Honey and Di were sitting in a pew quietly talking about their dresses for the wedding when they heard loud, harping voices at the doorway. Turning, they saw Sally with her friends Bitsy, Tiffi and Calli in the doorway, laughing like hyenas. Bitsy, the maid of honor, and Tiffi made a beeline for Jim and Dan who had been leaning against a wall talking quietly.

"Oh my, you are so handsome," Tiffi squealed, as she latched onto Jim's arm with both hands. Leaning in and putting her lips within an inch of his, she added, "I want you to be my groomsman for the wedding. We can walk together, sit at the reception, dance and then, uh, well, whatever." Her surgically super-enhanced chest was smashed against Jim's; almost overflowing the tight, knit top she was wearing.

At the same time, Bitsy snagged Dan and echoed Tiffi's proposal. "Exactly what I was thinking about you, gorgeous."

Jim peeled Tiffi off him as kindly as he could. "Sorry, uh, miss, but I'll be spending all but the time during the actual wedding with my girlfriend." He winked at Trixie as he pointed her out to the bridesmaid. "She is the beautiful, sexy and wonderful blonde sitting over there on the pew."

"And I'll be with my girlfriend, too," Dan stated as he put Bitsy away from him. "She's on her way from work. She's also beautiful and sexy, but she's a brunette."

Trixie's eyebrow had quirked when the blonde floozy had plastered herself onto Jim. Hearing Jim's reply and seeing his wink made her relax back into the pew, where she smiled beautifully at him.

"Her?" Tiffi sneered with a fluff of her chest and a toss of her dark-rooted blonde hair. "Hmm, I think you can do better, sugar." She rose up on her four-inch stilettos, ran her fingers quickly up his chest and kissed Jim thoroughly on the lips.

Jim pushed Tiffi away hard enough that she stumbled. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and scrubbed at his lips. "I don't know your name or who you think you are, lady, but I will tell you one more time. I'm _not_ interested." He glanced up at Trixie's pale face. "I've been in love with the most wonderful woman in the world for twelve years and no one is going to come between us."

He scowled at Tiffi and Bitsy, the famous Frayne temper barely under control, before saying, "You two need to stay away from Dan and me. We have no interest in you at all."

Jim turned, with Dan on his heels, and walked to where Trixie sat. Even from a distance, he could see her quiver with anger and frustration. When he reached the pew, he gently took her hand and pulled her into his arms. Searching her face, he said softly, "Hey, sweetheart. I got rid of the leech, didn't I?"

At Trixie's nod, he pulled her tightly against his chest. "I can't wait for this fiasco to be over. I knew there were women like that in the world but I never thought I'd be attacked by one." Jim kissed the top of Trixie's head.

"I cannot believe that…that…._sleaze_ did that," Trixie sputtered.

"It's a good thing I have my own security with me. I noticed your fingers itching and twitching to slap or shoot her." He grinned at her.

"I really don't want to fill out the mountain of paperwork required for discharging my firearm," Trixie said with a toss of her hair and a small grin. "I guess I'll just have to settle for smacking her one."

"That's my girl. Now, let's get Ben and Sally moving so we can eat dinner and leave these people for the evening."

Jim was true to his word about getting Ben and Sally to do the wedding walkthrough. It was all Trixie and Di could do to keep from giggling as they watched the processional and recessional practice.

Tiffi, Calli and two other bridesmaids tried their best to finagle a way to walk with the male Bob-Whites but Jim, Dan, Mart and Brian were able to avoid them by walking with Honey and three other women who, although friends of Sally's, didn't act like Tiffi.

Once the wedding planner was satisfied that everyone knew what to do, Ben announced that everyone should meet at the White Plains Country Club ballroom for dinner.

Cooper had dropped Trixie at the chapel on his way home from work so she could ride with Jim to the dinner. Dan joined them while the rest of the Bob-Whites traveled with Brian.

The ballroom was decorated in the bride's colors of green and yellow from the table cloth and napkins to the plates, glasses and flowers.

"I'm surprised they don't have yellow and green silverware," Di said, looking around the room in awe at the tacky color scheme.

"Would you look at that?" Honey snarled in disgust. "Those women are despicable. It looks like they're moving around the name tags so they can sit by the guys. Well, I'll fix this." Marching briskly she went to the nearest table for eight and picked up all but one card. She then proceeded to walk around the room and exchanged the tags in her hand for one or two on the various tables. Returning to the original table, she smiled as she placed the seven tags around the table. "There! That's perfectly perfect."

Giggling, Trixie hugged her friend. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

Di joined in the group hug and added, "I hope Sally's mother doesn't catch you doing this. You realize one of us will need to stay at the table until we're all seated, don't you?"

Stepping out of the hug, Honey tapped her lip with one finger then snapped her fingers. "We can do that but we'll need to enlist the guys in the table sitting. There will be dancing later and I plan to dance at least one dance with each male Bob-White." She glanced around the ballroom until she spied the guys. She waved them over. "This is the Bob-White table. Tiffi and her buddies were trying to rearrange all the tables so we weren't sitting together. You guys need to hang out here and make sure they don't move the name tags while we run to the ladies room."

"I wanted to grab a beer from the bar," Dan grumbled. "Only Ben would have an open bar for the night." He glanced toward the bar, where a small line was forming.

"You don't all have to stay at the table, just one of you to make sure those hussies don't pull a fast one," Di ordered.

"Sweetie, we'll take care of it," Mart confirmed with a kiss on her cheek. "You girls run along now and we'll watch the table."

The three girls took off for the ladies room, as Dan and Brian headed for the bar.

Mart glanced at Jim, then around the room, before he commented, "I hope we make it through this thing before there's violence. Trixie handled it well, but she was very unhappy about Tiffi draping herself on you like an extra layer of skin."

A look passed between the two friends before Jim replied, "Tiffi is one strange woman. Even if I wasn't head-over-heels totally in love with your sister, that type of woman wouldn't have a breath of a chance with me. I find her totally repulsive. Luckily, Trixie knows that."

"I sure hope so, buddy," Mart muttered.

It was amazing timing when the girls arrived at the ladies room, the place was empty. Each woman had just claimed a stall when the door opened again.

"I can't believe that he would ignore me for _her_," Tiffi snarled with disgust, adjusting her cleavage. "She is absolutely nothing to look at and she doesn't have _near_ the figure that I do. What could he _possibly_ see in her?"

Calli cattily answered, "I don't think he sees anything. There's nothing there."

Tiffi leaned toward the mirror to touch up her eye shadow. "Well, I plan to have Mr. Frayne if it's the last thing I do. Not only is he totally hot, but he's also loaded. I heard my mother say that he may be the richest bachelor in the US. I could get a lot of mileage out of a man like him."

The sounds of toilets flushing and stall doors opening echoed through the room. Tiffi and Calli didn't even glance from their makeup bags.

"Ladies," Trixie said quietly.

Startled, Tiffi looked up into the mirror at a trio of angry women. "What the hell do you want?" she snapped.

Trixie stepped up behind the women. "I'm saying this once and I don't plan on saying it again. Leave Jim Frayne and the other men we're with alone. Do not get near them, speak to them or even think of them."

Tiffi placed her hands on her hips and glared at Trixie. "Who are you to tell me what to do? You're nothing. You're just someone who hangs around with him. You can't be a serious part of his life or you'd be engaged or married to him." Her snapping eyes filled with hatred zeroed in on Trixie's pale face. "Even if you were married to him I bet I could get him. He'll be with me by the end of the weekend."

"Oh Tiffi, you couldn't be more wrong," Trixie said as she washed her hands and carefully applied her lip gloss. "Jim and I have been, what was your word...oh yes, serious for more years than you've had your enhancements."

"That's not possible. Frayne seems smarter than that," Tiffi snarled.

Honey and Di washed up while keeping an eye on the women at the mirror.

Unbeknownst to the others in the ladies room, Honey was quietly talking with Emmy, Bob Wellington's wife who had also entered the room. "So, Emmy, what do you know about Tiffi and her equally crass friend Calli?"

"Oh, they're Sally's Gamma Delta sorority sisters from the College of Charleston. Tiffi acts all high society, but I suspect the Vanderbilt she claims as her last name doesn't have anything to do with the estate. She just wants us to assume it does. Honey, she's one step up from white trash."

At the mirror, Trixie looked smugly at Tiffi. "Sorry, Tiffi, but it is more than possible. Jim gave me an engagement ring was I was thirteen years old. You might as well not waste your time. Jim will shut you down the minute you say or do anything. If you think what happened at the chapel was an anomaly, you are _wrong_." Moving closer to Tiffi's face, Trixie continued, "Jim Frayne is mine. He has been mine since the day we met and he will always be mine. Walk away now, before you make a fool of yourself."

Not waiting for a reply, Trixie calmly walked out the door.

"Who...who does that curly-headed troll think she is?" Tiffi said, fuming.

Honey and Di took the opportunity to corner Tiffi at the beauty bar. Honey spun her around on the stool where she was sitting and leaned into her face.

"She KNOWS she is my best friend, the future Mrs. James Frayne, and Jim's heart and soul," Honey said with a menacing glare at the bleached blonde. "She is a Federal agent. And Tiffi, she carries a gun. Don't piss her off. You might regret it."

Di added with a growl, "She also has six people who always have her back and more people who love her than you can even imagine."

Straightening, Honey and Di moved to the door with Emmy trailing behind them.

Ushering the others out to the hall, Honey paused in the doorway with a look back at a stunned Tiffi. "Tiffi, you may think you are something, but you are just nouveau riche wannabes. This stops here and now. A single family from our group is tough, but combined we are more than a force to be reckoned with. Don't be stupid enough to take on a Belden, Frayne, Wheeler, Lynch or Mangan. Take Trixie's advice. Walk away. Now."

Releasing the door on a scared and trembling Tiffi, who was being consoled by Calli, Honey smiled and headed back toward the table where her family was waiting.

The female Bob-Whites spent the rest of the evening exchanging sly smiles as they laughed, danced and enjoyed their successful defense of their loved ones.

Jim had barely brought his SUV to a stop in front of Trixie's duplex before he opened the door to step out. "I'll be right back, Dan. Hop in the back while I get Trixie," he added.

His long strides ate up the sidewalk as he moved eagerly to pick up Trixie. He reached the door, found his key and unlocked the door. "Trixie," he called with a glance around the living room. "Baby," he called louder while taking a step toward the bedroom hallway. "Are you ready? Dan's in the car waiting. We need to get there so we can…" Jim's voice trailed away when he saw Trixie framed by the hallway. "Wow," he said. "Oh, baby, you're so beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?" he asked as he walked to her, took her hand and gently turned her around. Jim made a low wolf whistle.

Trixie smiled and giggled as the skirt of the turquoise blue, halter dress floated out from her trim legs. She knew she looked good in the dress that Di had convinced her to buy. The high halter front had thin straps that skimmed over her shoulders and crossed on her back. A silver beaded empire waist emphasized the fullness of her breasts behind the ruched bodice. Silver peep-toe pumps complimented her silver bracelet and earrings.

"Do I really look all right?" Trixie asked nervously as she toyed with the top button of Jim's crisp white shirt.

"Oh, babe, you look fantastic," Jim sighed as he touched her blonde curls. He dropped his lips to hers in a deep, steamy kiss.

Breaking away, he took a deep breath. "Are you ready to go?"

"No. If I could get all of us out of this stupid wedding, I would."

Jim brushed a curl off her forehead. "I know what you mean. If I could get out of wearing that awful groomsman suit, I'd be gone in a minute." A lop-sided grin appeared. "At least I have this suit to change back into and you can bet that I'll be back in it the first minute I can. Besides, I need to get back to your side so none of those losers get any ideas."

Trixie giggled again. "As if. You know you're the only man for me." She stepped to the kitchen bar and picked up a clutch bag beaded to match the band on her dress. "Let's get this over with." Taking his arm, they locked up and headed to the SUV.

Dan was standing by Jim's SUV waiting. As he saw Trixie, he let out a loud and boisterous wolf whistle. "Trixie, why don't you sit in back with me?" Dan faked a leer and mustache twirl. "James can drive while I admire that lovely dress."

A freckled hand pushed Dan into the side of the vehicle. "Can it, Mangan. This gorgeous lady is all mine." A quick glance at his watch compelled Jim to add, "And, since your lovely Bonnie got off work a half hour ago, we need to head to the church before she gets there and somebody new catches _her_ eye."

Dan immediately popped open the front passenger door. "In you go, Trix," he urged, as he helped her into the tall vehicle.

Jim laughed as he circled the SUV and climbed into the driver's seat. "Dan, you are so easy to manipulate."

"I'll never be anywhere near as whipped as you are, Jim," Dan smirked as he fastened his seatbelt.

As the three friends drove to the church, they discussed the wedding and the groomsmen suits the boys would wear. Trixie giggled as she heard more about their fitting and new friendship with Raoul, the 'Tape Measure Menace'.

The drive was over quickly. As Jim helped Trixie down from the SUV, Mart and Di arrived.

Mart was dressed like the other two men in a suit without a tie. He walked briskly to assist Di from the vehicle.

Di's slender legs appeared. She stood, revealing her one shouldered slim-skirted satin dress in her signature plum color. The bodice had three lines of short ruffles as decoration. The smooth skin on her shoulders was accentuated by the long black hair cascading over them.

"Di, you look fabulous," Trixie commented as she gave her friend a quick hug.

"Mart and Jim, how in the world did you end up with these seriously hot women?" Dan asked in wonder.

Mart looked over Dan's shoulder and then back at his friend. "Beats the heck out of me, Dan. The better question is how did you get her?" Mart asked with a jerk of his chin to a spot beyond his friend's confused face.

Dan turned and what he saw almost made his knees buckle. Instead of her sheriff department emergency communications officer's slacks uniform, his girlfriend, Bonnie Martin, was wearing a dress. And what a dress it was. The low-cut, electric blue dress just skimmed the top of her lovely knees. The pleated top and gathered skirt hugged her lovely figure in a way that made Dan jealous of the dress.

"Hi, Dan. Everyone," Bonnie said with more confidence than she felt. Dating Dan and being with his friends was still sometimes intimidating to her.

"Babe," Dan said with a moan as he took her in his arms for a soft kiss then buried his face in her dark brown hair. "You are so hot."

"Thanks." Her green eyes looked shyly around the group and smiled in response to the greetings. "You boys better get inside. Ben is acting crazy and Raoul keeps asking about you all." Her eyes twinkled as she said, "He's muttering in Spanish about El Guapo, El Fuego and Espiky. I take it you're the three amigos he's looking for."

Trixie and Di looked at the male Bob-Whites then broke out in gales of laughter. Bonnie joined in and the three women ended up holding one another up.

Mart leveled a glare at the women. "I think they don't appreciate the virile names that Raoul has bestowed on us. Let's leave them to their hilarity. I think we should go find Brian, get into our toreador outfits and get this thing done so we can get back to normal." He rolled his eyes comically, kissed a laughing Di and started toward the church.

Jim and Dan exchanged resigned looks before they crossed to their sweethearts for lingering kisses then followed Mart.

Trixie held her sides, giggled madly and said, "I hope I don't burst out laughing in the middle of this wedding. I don't want to suffer the wrath of Moms. Let's go see if we can find Honey, the toxic-mermaid."

The trio laughed heartily as they, too, headed for the church.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

Chapter 6

Trixie and Bonnie were sitting in the pew waiting for the 'Wedding of the Century' to start. Trixie picked up the nine page program and began flipping through it. All of a sudden, Bonnie was startled by her companion's sharp, high-pitched hoot. She turned her head and looked at the petite blonde sitting next to her. "What was _that_ all about?" Bonnie whispered.

"Look!" Trixie said, pointing to the program. She was trying to control her laughter, but she was fighting a losing battle, even though she was holding her hand over her mouth. Another snort escaped and Bonnie starting laughing at Trixie's antics.

"Let me see. What's so funny?" She took the program and looked at the page containing the names of the wedding party. She read down the list of bride, groom, mother and father of the bride, mother and father of the groom, maid of honor, matron of honor, best man, the ten remaining bridesmaids, and eleven groomsmen. "I don't get it."

"Heeerrree," Trixie said pointing as she continued to giggle.

There under the list of human participants, was the 'flower dog'. "Miss Shi-ty, the bride's cockapoo."

"The dog's name is 'Shitty'! Sally always called the dog 'She-she' when she talked about her; but I guess she must have called her 'She-tie' during the rehearsal last night. But, I mean, don't you think someone would have looked at that?" Trixie had regained some of her composure, but lost it again, when Bonnie burst out laughing.

"Excuse me, ladies; I deduce you've just observed the notation for the 'shitty' flower girl?" Mart came up to the pew and handed them each a tissue as a cover. "Pull it together, ladies. I drew the short straw. Trust me; you do not want Dan or Jim to have to come over. Sally is on a tear about the 'mistake' with the groomsmen's outfits and she has decided that there has to be a choreographed dance routine at the reception. Honey is trying to convince her there isn't time to put something of quality together."

"But I would pay to see a dance routine though!" Bonnie said with a giggle. "Mart, I'll give you a free pass on a speeding ticket if you can convince them to do it!"

"No amount of get-out-of-jail-free cards would be worth the wrath of the male Bob-Whites; no way, no how! Now, behave, ladies," Mart admonished.

"Eggscuse me, Espiky. De groomsmen, dey need chew."

"OK, thanks, Raoul. Now girls, conduct yourselves with some decorum, please. This is the social event of the season," Mart warned, before he walked back down the aisle.

Trixie looked sideways at Bonnie as a tall, dark-skinned man with closely cropped dark, well styled, wavy hair sat down in the pew in front of them and turned around to face them. He hooked his arm over the seat back and said, "Chew two must be wit de Boob-Whites."

"Bob-Whites," Trixie automatically corrected.

"Dat's qwat I said, Boob-Whites. I yam Raoul, de tailor. Eet is berry nice to meet chew." Raoul stuck an elegant long-fingered hand out to Trixie.

"It's wonderful to meet you. Jim has told me so much about you. I'm Trixie Belden and this is Bonnie Martin." Trixie's hand was held fast by Raoul's, but she didn't pull away. She wanted to talk to the 'Tape Measure Menace'.

Raoul broke into a stunning smile; his straight, bright-white teeth were almost blinding. "Chew hab to be Espiky's seester. Chew look jes like him, escept chew are muy bonito." He took Trixie's hand, which he was still holding and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

Trixie giggled softly and her blue eyes sparkled with merriment. "Gracias, señor."

"Cheur accent is muy bueno," Raoul said, releasing Trixie's hand. He leaned closer to her. "And I lub cheur dress. Dat color ees berry good on chew."

"Thank you. Blue is my favorite color, but I fear Bonnie and I clash with the bride's color scheme," Trixie said, gesturing towards the front of the church that was swathed in bright yellow and lime-green tulle. The front pews were enveloped with yards and yards of the vivid netting, accented by contrasting bows dripping with crystals. The effect resembled low lying pollution, the overlapping green and yellow netting producing a bilious effect and the crystals looking like raindrops.

"I seespect de bride tinks eet ees lubly. I also seespect de flower-dog has beetter taste."

Bonnie chimed in, "I've seen the same color combinations at Dan's. Of course it was inside the moldy food containers in his refrigerator."

"Oh, I knew I liked chew two. We must seet together at de receeption. I hab to go check on de groomsmen." Raoul stood up and leaned over and kissed each woman on both cheeks in the typical fashionista style.

"So, did Dan tell you about their tuxedo fittings?" Trixie asked.

Bonnie was still a bit shell-shocked by their visitor. "Not much. All he said was that it was thorough and then he laughed and grabbed a beer."

"Well, our new friend Raoul nicknamed Mart – Spiky, Jim – El Fuego, and Dan he called El Guapo."

"Wonderful, just what mister modest needed, a nickname calling him handsome," Bonnie snickered.

Trixie grinned, shrugging her bare shoulders. "But he is handsome. Don't you think?"

"Who's handsome? Wonder-woodsman? Or yours truly?" Bobby teased, as he slid into the pew behind Bonnie and his sister.

"What are you doing here? Where are Moms and Dad?" Trixie asked. She was so surprised to see her youngest brother she ignored the nickname.

Bobby quirked his eyebrow and grinned at his sister. "Di called; she left her purse at home so Tess called and asked me if I could bring it over. Seems she needed it 'now'. So I got spiffed up early and thought I could scout out the talent."

"_Scout out the talent_?" Bonnie inquired, her brow raised.

"Gosh, umm, sorry, Officer Martin. I thought I could drive Tess over here and, umm, wait for my parents." Bobby back-pedaled quickly.

Bonnie laughed. "Sure, that's all. _Scout the talent_ sounds like classic El Guapo to me. What do you think, Trix?"

"Not saying a word."

"So the guys told you about their nicknames. Cracks me up, Spiky, El Fuego, El Guapo, and El Grande. I bet they want to get tee shirts made," the young man pondered out loud.

"Excuse me…El Grande? No one mentioned El Grande. Who's El Grande?" Trixie said. Then she realized who it had to be. "Ewwww, ick! More than I _ever_ wanted to know about Brian."

Bonnie and Bobby were laughing as Brian walked up the aisle, escorting Tess to her seat. As soon as they saw him, they couldn't control themselves and once again there was raucous laughter heard throughout the church. Brian gave the two women a look designed to shush them, and he turned and walked back to escort the next wedding guest.

After everyone had calmed down, Tess asked, "Do I want to know what that was about?"

"No. Your sister would kill me. You look very pretty, Tess. I really like your dress," Trixie said, complementing the teenager on her short formal. It was a pretty, simple dress with a V-neckline and cap sleeves accented with sparkling beadwork. It had a ruched empire waist and a layered chiffon A-line skirt that gave the red dress a comfortable fit that was chic and appropriate for the fifteen year old. It was sweet, sophisticated and flattering. "Red really is your color. Don't you think, Bobby?"

"Yeah, you look nice, Tess." Bobby said, looking at the dark-haired young lady sitting next to him. "I don't think I've seen you in a dress since, what…Stinky's twelfth birthday party?" Bobby started to chuckle. "Remember, you pushed Tommy Mundy into the cake? Why'd you do that anyway?"

"I don't really remember," Tess denied between clenched teeth. She remembered it perfectly. She was so happy to go to Theodore's party. Until Tommy started teasing her about being dressed like a girl. Her temper had gotten the better of her and one thing led to another and Tommy was wearing cake. Tess was the exact opposite of her flouncy, frilly, poufy twin, Bess. Tess liked sports. She enjoyed running. She took pleasure in her classes. And she had a secret crush on Bobby Belden, who didn't seem to know she was a girl.

"I remember, he said you looked like a girl! That was so funny. Well, I promise not to remind you that you're a girl. I wouldn't want you to push me into Sally's cake. She'd kill both of us," Bobby replied.

"Funny, Belden. Very funny. We must be getting close to this thing starting. Mummy and Daddy are here with Bess." As they had been talking, the church had been filling up. Both sides were now full of well dressed guests. Many of them were waving the program back and forth to try and cool down.

Mr. and Mrs. Lynch were escorted down the aisle. They waved at their daughter and the others she was sitting with. Bess was staring goo-goo eyed at Zac's surfer-dude handsomeness as he escorted her down the aisle. Minutes later, the Beldens and Wheelers were seated close to the Lynch family.

"Looks like the _Wedding of the Century_ is about to launch," Bonnie said, looking once again at the program. Still finding the 'Shitty' flower dog extremely funny, she shook her head and giggled.

Mart had hurried back to the vestibule where Ben and his groomsmen, except for Sally's brothers, Bill and Bob, were waiting. As he entered the area and shut the door behind him, the groom gathered everyone around him.

"Listen, guys. I need to say this before Bob and Bill come back from seeing Sally. I know that she's has been a crazy, raving bridezilla-bitch since this whole thing started. Claudia, too. The big difference is Claudia is a bitch all the time," he laughed. "I'll admit that Sally has questionable taste in wedding attire, but she has good taste in everything else. She has to, she's marrying me." Ben grinned and slapped Jim on the back.

"You better hope your fiancée does better with your wedding, Belden," the groomsman Zac ribbed with a punch to Mart's shoulder.

Mart quirked an eyebrow as a large grin spread across his face. "My lovely Diana has our wedding fully under control," he said smugly. "Plain black tuxedos for the men. Two maids of honor and two bridesmaids wearing lovely lavender gowns of a similar design but complimentary to each of them. She has exquisite, elegant taste."

"Hard to believe since she's marrying Mart," Dan snickered loud enough to be heard. "Yo, Zac. You'd better redo your tie before Claudia sees how crooked it is."

The door opened to spilling voices and laughter from the chapel into the room. Bob and Bill Wellington entered the room followed by a pair of waiters carrying trays of frosted beer mugs.

"Sally sent us a little present. She knows everyone is tired of standing around in the 'monkey suits' so she figured a little liquid refreshment would be welcome about now," Bob announced with a grin, as the waiters were swarmed by thirsty men.

"Geentlemen, Queen Claudia says eet ees time. Let us see dat chew all look wonderbul. Feenish cheur cerveza, chew must geet ready to eescort dee bridesmaids down de aisle," Raoul instructed, but the groomsmen paid him little attention. He clapped his hands rapidly, placing them on his hips and said fiercely, "Feenish!"

The groomsmen quickly finished their beer and lined up in the designated order. Because the 'mix-up' with the computer that Raoul arranged had angered Sally, she sent instructions with Claudia that the groomsmen would alternate between correct and wrong attire. The last ones down the aisle would be the Best Man, Jason, and the Maid of Honor, Bitsy.

Just before Dan was about to head down the aisle with his bridesmaid, Candy, Diana came rushing up. "Oh goodness, I finally got out of the bride's suite. I needed to drop off the guest book. Can I sneak down the aisle please?"

"Diana, my beloved I cannot allow you to just meander down the aisle unaccompanied. It would be indecorous. Please permit me to accompany you to your seat," Mart said, bowing low to the floor, with a wave of his hand.

"Hurry up dude. Claudia is on the warpath," Dan warned.

"I'll stall Mother. You escort your Diana down the aisle, Mart. I'll buy us at least five minutes." Billy said and turned to find his mother adjusting already straight bow-ties. Thinking on his feet, Billy loosened his impeccably tied dark green accessory. "Mother, I need some assistance, please."

Diana gasped when she crossed the threshold. "Oh, my," she croaked. "It looks like a sinus infection exploded in here," she whispered, as they moved quickly down the aisle to the pew where Trixie and Bonnie waited.

Mart snorted. "Don't look at it directly for any length of time," Mart whispered back. "It will do irreparable damage to your lovely violet eyes." He kissed her gently, and then urged her into the pew. "Ladies, take care of my beloved. She is rather flabbergasted right now."

Trixie giggled then answered, "Of course she is. She's having an allergic reaction to poor taste."

She giggled again as Mart again shook his finger at her before he hurried back up the aisle.

Minutes later, Mart had returned to the vestibule, Billy's tie was once again perfect and he and Bob were ready to escort the mother of the groom and mother of the bride to their seats. The chamber group played a flourish and began _Pachelbel's Canon_. Within a moment the mothers were on their way down the aisle.

Honey wasn't sure how she lucked out, but she was standing next to Brian, waiting for their turn to walk, 'slowly and reverently' down the aisle. She leaned toward Brian and whispered, "I think someone outside the wedding party picked the music. This is overused but tasteful. I was expecting music along the lines of _Oh Promise Me_. Remember, we must walk deliberately and respectfully, according to Queen Claudia." She snorted softly. "How, I ask you, am I supposed to walk at all in this mermaid get-up?"

"Well, Honey, I have to admit, I've never seen you looked quite so…jaundiced," Brian teased.

"Thanks a lot. Just for that, I'm going to waddle over and see if Dan will trade me," Honey said, punching him lightly in the arm. Although she was just taunting him, she turned to walk away, but the skirt was all tangled around her legs and she pitched forward. If not for Brian's quick reflexes, Honey would have been nothing more than a yellow and green splat.

Grabbing her around the waist, Brian wrapped his arms around her to keep Honey from falling to the ground. Honey was trembling in his arms. Thinking she was upset over her stumble, Brian was about to comfort her, but quickly realized she was laughing. He couldn't help but laugh himself. Standing Honey upright, he gently turned her around so they were face to face. Once again, he was left speechless by her beauty. Brian tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Can't have you looking less than your best," he said softly, staring into her surprised hazel eyes.

Bach's _Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring_ started playing, cutting short Honey's reply. _Was Brian Belden making a pass at me? Oh my gosh, I think he was! I didn't think he felt that way about me. Where is Di when I need to chat? UGH!_ Honey had to fight her desire to caress the tiny lines at the corner of his eye. Slowly she took a small step back and stumbled again.

"Careful," Brian said, steadying her another time before carefully letting go. "Looks like they're starting down the aisle. Ready?"

Honey tore her gaze away from Brian's dark eyes to see that Dan was walking slowly down the aisle with his bridesmaid, Candy, Sally's cousin. She was an extremely voluptuous blonde. Looking closely at the couple, it was easy to see that Dan was a step and a half ahead of the woman, who was walking exceedingly slowly down the walkway. Candy had a death grip on Dan's arm and was not so subtlety attempting to pull him backwards. "I guess Dan's in a hurry to get this over with."

"Honey, my dear, we're all in a hurry to get this over with. How fast do you think we can get down the aisle? Under a minute? I dare you!" Brian teased.

Honey smiled at the ludicrous thought of the two of them sprinting down the runner. "As if I can move faster than a shuffle, Brian, but it would be pretty funny to see what Queen Claudia would do!"

They moved up the cue as Zac and Miffy started down toward the front of the church. This pair was walking exactly as Claudia had instructed. They were pausing for a count of three in between steps. The couple was moving so slowly, they seemed to be standing still.

Halfway back on the groom's side, Trixie leaned over to Di and whispered, "Oh no, one look at Claudia and they've been turned to stone." Diana, who had taken a seat next to Raoul, tried to control her giggle, but a slight noise escaped her. However, she carried it off as a sneeze. "Bless chew!" Raoul said softly, handing his silk handkerchief to her and winking. "Dunt look deerectly into cher eeys. Eet ees rumored che ees a berry powerful vitch."

Zac and Miffy finally made it to the front of the church and Jim started escorting Sally's other cousin, Kelli, down the aisle. Having watched the past two groups head down the runner, Jim had a plan. He gently, but firmly had Kelli's arm. When she started to walk extremely slowly, Jim softly squeezed Kelli's hand and encouraged her with a brilliant smile. Although they did not walk as slowly as they had been instructed, Jim didn't seem to be dragging his bridesmaid down the aisle.

One by one the pairs of groomsmen and bridesmaids made their way toward the waiting groom. The groups seemed to fall into two categories, snail pace and turtle pace. "I have made an observation," Di said, not as softly as she intended, but those in attendance were losing their patience and murmurs were heard throughout the church. "The guys in yellow are oozing a slow slimy trail behind them and the others are able to move a little faster because of the ooze."

"I suspect the others are all our 'others' and they're ready for this fiasco to be done," Trixie said, smiling broadly as she watched Brian and Honey struggling down the aisle. "Does anyone else think they look like they're doing a modified version of the bunny hop?"

It was over twenty minutes later when the final bridesmaid and groomsman stood at the altar watching the maid of honor and best man make their way slowly down the aisle.

The members of the wedding party shuffled their feet or shifted their weight from foot to foot as they waited for the bride to make her appearance. Even Ben and the minister were fidgeting as the final attendants walked to their places.

The climate in the sanctuary had progressively grown warmer as the audience waited for the processional to end and the bride to appear. The heat and boredom encouraged the pews of people to talk instead of whisper as they fanned themselves with the programs.

Finally, a high pitched yip was heard through the church. Heads swiveled to the entrance of the sanctuary. Standing in the tulle draped doorway was the wedding planner holding a yipping, squirming, and twisting cockapoo at arm's length, like a bomb about to explode.

"The poor dog looks like it's trying to make a break for it," Bobby said in a low voice to Tess.

"You'd try and escape, too, if you were wearing that awful flower ring around your neck and a horrible green bow on the top of your head," Tess said quietly, enjoying the fact that she had to lean in toward Bobby to speak softly. She quickly discovered that if she spoke even more softly, he bent closer to her. "I'm just guessing here, but the fact that the unfortunate dog has been dyed bright yellow-green to match the bridesmaids' dresses doesn't help the unlucky pooch's psyche."

Bobby whispered, "That is a rather regrettable canine color. I imagine the dog has been warped, since being weighed down with the name 'Shitty'. Of course, if that woman isn't careful, the dog is going to twirl right out of her hands and then it'll be _splat_! So long 'Shitty'."

A sweet little giggle escaped from Tess. "That would be a terrible tragedy. It might delay this wedding even longer. Oh, she escaped!" They watched as the terrified dog raced down the aisle.

Unfortunately, the dog was extremely frightened and she did not walk sedately down the aisle as Sally had envisioned when she spoke of her _precious wittle luv_. The scared dog darted down the aisle, ducking into random pews until she encountered feet. She tore under the side pews, ripping the tulle off the ends, creating a wave of fluffy green and yellow destruction in her wake.

Bitsy, as the Maid-of-Honor, had doggie treats to entice the dog to sit patiently throughout the ceremony. At least that was the original plan. Now all she wanted to do was get the dog's attention and stop the destruction. Moving demurely down from the steps, she tried to bend over to get closer to the dog's level, but the mermaid style dress refused to allow such strenuous movements. Fearing she would hear a ripping sound, Bitsy was about to give up trying to bend over, when the dog finally came to a stop near the Wellingtons.

The fear finally caught up with the little dog and she squatted in preparation to relieve herself. Claudia shouted, "No!" and made a move to rapidly scoop up the pooch. Unfortunately, Bitsy was trying to capture the dog at the same time and the two women collided. Coming from a standing position, Bitsy had gravity working with her, to Claudia's loss. Elbows flew, the dog yipped, and the sound of rending fabric rang out through the church.

In the end, the people in the pews were no longer talking and fanning themselves. They were sitting speechless, watching Bob Wellington picked his mother off of the bilious carpeting. Claudia's green dress now had a split along the side, from the hem almost to her hip. Bitsy was victorious and had a firm hold on the cockapoo, who was camouflaged against the mermaid dress, still cowering slightly after her scare. Claudia looked around dazed, as Bob eased her onto the pew then quickly resumed his place near Ben.

At that moment, Sally appeared in the doorway on the arm of her father. A collective gasp was heard from the sanctuary as they saw her gown. The top of the dress was made of fitted transparent tulle, only decorative lace and beadwork covered strategic areas which were emphasized by the corseted bodice. As they moved slowly down the aisle, the ball gown skirt, made of yards and yards of tulle, moved gently to and fro emitting a gentle swishing sound.

As they neared the altar, 'She-She' wiggled in Bitsy's grip trying to get free. Finally, she put her sharp teeth into the hand holding her and got dropped to her freedom. One yip and she moved to safety underneath the hem of Sally's dress.

The minister closed his eyes briefly and counted to ten. "Who presents this woman to be married in holy matrimony?" he asked, fearing the possible answer or next calamity.

"Her mother and I do," Sally's father stated proudly. Gently he placed Sally's hand into Ben's, kissed her cheek and moved to sit by Claudia in the first pew.

The minister took a deep breath, relaxed slightly then began, "Dear family and friends. We are gathered here today to witness the declaration of love and marriage of Sally Wellington and Benjamin Ryker."

The minister looked over the pews at the people in attendance. His brow wrinkled and he licked his lips nervously. With everything that had happened already, he dreaded having to ask the next question. A deep breath expanded his lungs and then he stated, "If anyone has just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The sanctuary was quiet as the people inside hoped to get past the question and complete the ceremony.

"_!_"

The minister's chin dropped to his chest and he slowly shook his head back and forth as he sighed in consternation. The bride and groom both whipped toward the best man. While Ben had a look of dismay, Sally glared at the source of the belch. "Jason!" Sally hissed furiously.

The object of her ire covered his mouth and turned dark red. "I'm sorry, Sally. Ben. I was nervous about what I needed to do so I drank that beer you sent to us. I didn't think it would affect me like this," he said contritely, followed by another small burp.

"Hu-hum," the minister cleared his throat to reclaim the bride's and groom's attention. "Let us continue."

He paused for a moment to smile at the couple and glance across the congregation. "Benjamin, will you have this woman as your lawful wedded wife, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love her, honor her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Ben said strongly, as he gazed at Sally's tear-filled eyes.

"Sally, will you have this man as your lawful wedded husband, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love him, honor him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Sally answered softly, as Ben gently wiped a tear from her face.

"Sally and Benjamin have written personal vows for today as an expression of their love," the minister informed the witnesses. "Benjamin, whenever you are ready."

Ben turned to Sally and gently took her hands in his. A devilish grin broke across his face as he looked at her and said, "I promise to love you, Sally, even though you listen to Justin Bieber and Lady Gaga. I will learn to tolerate them as proof of my love. I will promise not to criticize your choice in music or your cooking skills." He squeezed her hands and winked before adding. "Till death? Jeez, that's an awfully long time, isn't it? Wait a second! My death... or hers?" He chuckled softly. "All I know is that our love and laughter will be forever. I love you."

Sally laughed softly. "I promise to love you, Benjamin, for as long as we don't kill one another. I'll try to learn how to cook your favorite meals of beanie-weanies and mac-and-cheese. I'll give you the TV remote except when McDreamy and McSteamy are on. Our love and laughter will be forever and I love you."

They turned back to the minister.

"Um, yes," he stammered, surprised by their vows. "Repeat after me," he requested as they pledged themselves to each other, he completed the ceremony and then introduced them for the first time as man and wife.

The smiling newlyweds stepped away for the altar to lead the wedding party out of the sanctuary.

The movements made the cockapoo leave the cover of Sally's dress to yip and nip at Ben's feet. The teacup terror wove in and out of his feet until the laces on his shoes attracted her attention. Yipping and snapping, she nabbed a lace. Ben walked purposefully down the aisle to exit the sanctuary, smiling happily at his bride, their families and friends as the dog hung onto the shoelace for dear life.

After everything that had happened, the Bob-White men and Honey felt so badly about all that went wrong during the ceremony, they stayed in their wedding attire and joined in for the photographs being taken outside the church. They stood patiently for several group pictures where they could hide within the masses.

Once the group shots were completed, the photographer called for the parents of the bride and groom. A murmur broke out in the wedding party when Claudia stepped forward and took the ice-pack from her face. An ugly bruise and a knot the size of an egg resided near her eye.

"Oh, my," Honey said softly. "It's going to take some serious air-brushing to remove that thing from the photos."

Chuckling, the boys moved to return to the room where their clothes were waiting. They had taken six steps when they heard 'wait for me'. They turned as a group to see Honey waddling as fast as her dress would let her. She finally gave up trying to walk and hopped the last foot she moved.

"Gee, sis, you don't move very fast in that thing," Jim grinned.

"Fine brother you are. Walking off and leaving me," Honey grumbled. "And the rest of you would have left me, too." She glared at the others.

Jim and Brian laughed as they stepped to either side of her. "Aw, you know we wouldn't leave a Bob-White behind with the fashion enemy in the area," Brian said, brown eyes twinkling.

"That's for sure. Claudia is still on a tear and we wouldn't want you to get caught," Dan agreed with a chuckle as he and Mart moved nearer.

"Here's the deal," Jim explained. "None of us can lean over far enough to pick you up in that dress unless we want to rip the butt out of our pants and who knows what else."

Brian snickered, then added, "I don't think the dress would allow her to bend to be carried anyway. So there's only one way for us to help you move along faster. You just bend your arms at the elbows and hold them stiff to you sides."

Honey blinked confused eyes at Jim and Brian. "I don't understand what you…eeeee," she squeaked as they lifted her from the ground. Her bright green shoes waved up and down like the fins of an actual mermaid. Jim and Brian each grasped Honey's elbow, lifted her straight up and carried her back into the church.

Mart and Dan laughed uproariously as they stepped aside for the smiling trio to pass then fell in behind them.

"Mart, I don't think we'll have this much fun at your wedding," Dan said with a snort. "You need to talk to Di about loosening up on the plans."

Honey's head snapped to the side so she could glance at Dan. "Danny, haven't you seen the tuxedos Di picked?" she asked with a wicked glint in her eyes. "Since you and Brian are the best men with Bobby and Jim as the groomsmen, Di got you these handsome deep purple tuxes with lavender shirts. She had to special order them from your friend Raoul's store. She thought it would make Mart stand out more as the groom."

"Oh, hell no. Hell no," Dan groaned, punching Mart. "I will abdicate my best manliness."

"Best manliness?" Jim queried, as he and Brian set Honey down outside the bridesmaids' changing room. He quaked with laughter along with the Beldens, as Honey giggled.

Dan blushed because he knew he'd been had. A small grimace crossed his face as he thought of how lame that sounded, before he joined his friends in laughter.

Twenty minutes later, the Bob-White men again stood outside the door to the bridesmaids' room.

Jim knocked on the door and called out, "Honey! Hurry up. There is a hot blonde and a cold beer waiting for me at the reception."

"Oh, dude," Mart and Brian said in unison. "That's my sister." They each punched Jim in the arm.

Jim laughed and smiled at the look of disgust on his friends faces. "A very hot blonde. If I do say so myself."

"You must be talking about me," a purring voice said from behind Jim.

Jim and his friends turned to see Tiffi and the other bridesmaids standing in the hallway behind him. "No, actually I was talking about my girlfriend, Trixie."

Tiffi sent a smug look toward the other women, then sidled up to place her hands around Jim's arm. "Well, handsome, since she isn't here, I'll be your girl."

Jim's face darkened with anger. "You are a persistent piece of work, aren't you? For the very last time; I am not now nor will I ever be interested in you or your predatory friends," Jim said harshly. "Now, take your hands off me this instant or I will have you arrested for assault, stalking and anything else I can get my lawyer to throw at you."

Tiffi flinched at Jim's tone. She glanced at the other women to see their surprised reaction, before turning back to Jim. Softly, she said, "You can keep putting on an act for your friends. I can meet you in the small conference room off the reception hall in an hour and we can talk privately." Tiffi rubbed a hand along his chest.

Jim extracted himself from Tiffi's talon-like fingernails. "Damn it," Jim roared. "Take your hands off me this instant."

Tiffi recoiled from the fury in Jim's voice. She looked at the other women to see embarrassment and pity in their eyes.

"Gosh, Tiff, can't you take a hint," Bitsy said scornfully, as she frowned at the other woman. "He told you _no_ at the church, the rehearsal and here. He's not interested and won't ever be. You're acting like a sleaze all the time. It's no wonder there isn't a man who will look twice at you."

Bitsy took a deep breath then looked at Jim and the others. "Jim, we want you and your friends to all know that the rest of us aren't like Tiffi," Bitsy said with moist eyes. "We were friends in college but we just can't stand to watch her act like this anymore. We've tried to stand by her as a friend but we can't handle her acting so immaturely." Glancing at the other women in the hallway, Bitsy then added, "We're very sorry for standing by and letting her hurt you and Trixie. We'll apologize to her when we see her at the reception."

"You bitches," Tiffi screamed, as she lunged at Bitsy.

"What is going on here?" a man's angry voice bellowed. "Tiffany Ann Vanderbilt! Let go of Bitsy this instant!"

Tiffi immediately let go of Bitsy's hair. "Daddy!" she cried, as she threw herself on the chest of a man of about sixty. "Bitsy said hateful things to me and so did he. He, he led me on." She pointed accusingly at Jim.

"Who are you?" barked the man, as he set a crying Tiffi away from him.

"Jim Frayne? Who are you?"

"Alexander Vanderbilt. I'm Tiffi's father. Now tell me what's going on here," he demanded.

Dan stepped forward and showed Vanderbilt his badge, then led him a few feet away. "Let me explain, Mr. Vanderbilt."

Jim, Brian and Mart stood quietly together in the hallway. Tiffi stood off to one side trying to hear what Dan and her father were saying. The other bridesmaids stood to one side watching the drama play out.

As the men watched Dan and Vanderbilt talk, the older man turned red and responded with anger. Dan's face was solemn and he talked calmly to Vanderbilt. Tiffi's father glanced her way with a frown before his shoulders slumped and he nodded his head. Dan touched Vanderbilt on his shoulder then took his place with his friends on the wall.

Vanderbilt's voice was steel when he said, "Calli. Get Tiffany's things from the room and bring them to me, please."

As an alarmed Calli rushed into the second room to get Tiffi's things, her friend's father stood with his hands on his hips. It was obvious he was counting under his breath.

Vanderbilt glanced at Jim. "You're Matthew Wheeler's son, aren't you?" he asked quietly.

Jim stood straight and said proudly, "Yes, Mr. Vanderbilt, I am. Do you know my father and mother?"

"Yes, we've met." He looked at Tiffi then everyone else in the hallway before returning his gaze to his daughter. "Tiffany."

Tiffi looked up with wet eyes, "Yes, Daddy."

"This is the last time. Do you hear me? The _last_ time. I will no longer allow you to be an embarrassment to your mother and me. You have made a fool of yourself. You've acted tawdry. This is not going to be tolerated anymore. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Daddy," Tiffi sobbed.

"Cut the waterworks, Tiffany. I'm not buying it this time," her father ordered. "Now, you have been a nuisance to Mr. Frayne, his girlfriend and his friends. I want you to apologize for your behavior."

Tiffi flicked the tears away from her cheeks. "No. I won't do it. He turned me away and wouldn't have anything to do with me."

"Tiffany, he won't have anything to do with you because he has been virtually engaged for ten years to the young lady you have been harassing. If he hasn't looked at anyone else after ten years, he isn't going to. You will apologize. Now!"

Tiffi's eyes narrowed as she looked at her father to gauge her options. Seeing hard anger in his eyes, she knew that if she balked, she would be cut off immediately. This wasn't the first time her dad had caught her trying to get her way with a man. Her mind processed everything and came to a decision that she could live with for now.

"Jim, my dad is right," Tiffi said contritely as she looked down at the hallway rug. A small smirk crossed her face, but she cleared it, then looked around at the people in the hallway before focusing back on Jim. "I'm sorry for throwing myself at you and the unwanted attention that I have given you. Please tell your girlfriend that I am sincerely sorry."

Calli returned with a small case and garment bag. Handing it to Tiffi, she moved back with the rest of the bridesmaids.

Taking hold of his daughter's arm, Vanderbilt said regretfully, "Tell Sally and Ben that we've had a family situation and had to leave. It was an, um, interesting wedding." The older man's lips twitched as he tried to keep a straight face.

Bitsy said, "We'll let Sally know. She won't be terribly surprised about Tiffi needing to leave after what happened at the rehearsal dinner."

Vanderbilt tugged on Tiffi's arm. "Well, then, ah, good evening. We are truly sorry for the commotion."

The stunned group watched as father dragged daughter down the hall speaking in harsh tones.

A door opened and Honey stood there checking her carryall to make sure she had all her belongings. She looked up to see the male members of the group staring at her. "Are you guys ready?" she asked, before noticing the shocked look on their faces. She immediately looked down to make sure she was fully dressed before she asked, "What? Are you guys all right?"

Dan cleared his head first. "It's a long story, Honey. We'll tell you on the way. Wow, great dress." He stepped forward, took her tote and garment bag from her.

Brian took her hand and held her arm out to one side. "You look beautiful," he said softly.

Honey shyly replied, "Thank you. Any jaundice? I just had to wear it to counteract the toxic mermaid." She laughed as he twirled her around and the flirty skirt flared out. The short dress had a strapless sweetheart neckline that combined with the skirt and golden beaded material made it very sexy looking and perfect for her figure.

The remaining bridesmaids complemented Honey on her dress before filing past her into the changing rooms. Confused, she looked around at her brother and friends. "What'd I miss? Everyone is acting strange."

Mart and Dan gave the rest of the group a gentle nudge toward the exit. "It's a long story, Honey. We'll tell you on the way to the reception."

"I'll catch up in a minute. Bitsy, let me see your hand," Brian requested as they passed in the hallway. Taking her hand in his, he examined the area around the bite. "You were lucky. She-she only scratched you. You could have had some serious puncture wounds. The dog's teeth are as sharp as needles. Wash it well with soap and water and if it looks irritated or changes, see your regular doctor."

"Thanks, Brian. I will. I think it would have been a lot worse if I wouldn't have let the little terror go as fast as I did," she replied with a slight smile. "Please make sure Honey knows how sorry we are," she requested quietly.

"I will, Bitsy. You just make sure you talk to my sister," he reminded, then hurried toward the parking lot.

As the Bob-Whites settled in the SUV, Jim said, "Brian, you tell the story. Dan, I'll need you to talk us out of any tickets I get. I really, really need to get to Trixie."

"And a beer," Mart finished for him. "Don't forget the beer."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

Part 7

When Trixie, Di and Bonnie arrived at the reception, they immediately selected a table of twelve for the Bob-Whites. Sally hadn't wanted to do a traditional seating or a head table. She and Ben would share a small table for two in the very center of the room. As they waited for the rest of their group to show up, the three girls sat giggling and gasping over the wedding and the decorations.

About ten minutes after they arrived, a blonde-haired man about their same age and dressed as a groomsman appeared at the table with a petite blonde in tow.

"Excuse me," he said politely. "My name is Zac Smithson and this is my fiancée, Amy Wilson. May we sit with you?"

Trixie smiled and warmly replied, "Sure. You'll help fill up the table for us." She waved toward two chairs with no purse or shawl on them before she indicated her long-time friend. "This is Diana Lynch, she's engaged to my brother, Mart Belden. You would have met him, my brother Brian, our friend Dan Mangan and my boyfriend, Jim Frayne, in the wedding party." She smiled at her other friend. "And this is Bonnie Martin. She dates Dan. I'm Trixie Belden. How do you know Ben?"

After settling Amy in a chair with a tender smile, Zac said, "We met at summer camp twelve years ago. We used to run in the same circles and we went to college together. We were fraternity brothers. I haven't seen Ben much since college. Amy and I have been too busy working and we don't like to go to parties like Ben and Sally do. Amy is a nurse and I own a web design company."

"Congratulations on your engagement," Di said. "Mart and I have known each other since Trixie and I were six and he was seven." She discreetly nudged Trixie with an elbow after she noticed her roll her eyes. "How long have you two been together?"

"Honey, why don't you tell the story? I want to go and get changed out of these clothes. Every time I sit down, I just know that I'll rip the back out of these pants." Zac leaned over and gave Amy a quick kiss.

The girls laughed at Amy's story about Zac's experience with Raoul. Still laughing, Trixie stood and said, "I'll be right back."

She turned just as she completed the words and took a step into a chest that felt like a wall.

Strong arms enveloped her as Jim buried his face in her hair. "Finally! Home," he murmured into her ear. "I needed this," he whispered as he drew her closer.

Trixie snuggled into his chest. "No place I'd rather be," she whispered back. "Are you all right?" she asked, concerned when he wouldn't let her step back from his tight hold.

"I'm perfect now. I just needed to hold you."

Trixie's feet started to shuffle in place and she wiggled around as she hugged Jim tight. "Um, Jim," she sighed into his ear. "I was actually heading to the ladies room when you showed up." Her movements became more rapid. "I really need to go but I promise you that I'll be right back."

Trixie's squirm made Jim smile as he squeezed her gently then loosened his arms to look at her. "Baby, you do the cutest pee-pee dance I have ever seen," he said softly with a laugh. He pecked a kiss on her nose before letting her go. "Looks a little like Sherlock's."

She stuck out her tongue at him, punched him gently in the stomach then with a wink, sniff and a curl-toss, she turned and walked hurriedly away.

Trixie stood in the ladies room washing her hands when the door opened and Bitsy, Mitzi and Barbi entered. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and counted to ten as she watched the trio surround her.

"Trixie," Bitsy said quietly. "We owe you an apology for letting Tiffi be such a pain."

Startled blue eyes popped open to stare at the three women. "Apologize?" She grabbed paper towels and proceeded to dry her hands. "Really? Um, sure, go ahead."

As Bitsy apologized and explained, the tension in Trixie's body began to relax. She listened to not only the words being said but also the tone and emotion behind them.

Just as the three women finished, the door opened again to show Honey and Di.

"Is everything all right in here?" Di asked, glancing at Trixie and the others.

"It's fine, Di," Trixie said as she stepped beside Bitsy and delivered a quick one-armed hug. "We were just talking and making up."

"Thanks, Trixie," Bitsy said quietly. "It's more than we deserve." She looked at the others who nodded. "We'll choose our friends more wisely in the future."

"I know you will," Trixie kindly replied as she and her two friends walked out to the hallway. "Make sure you keep that dog bite clean," she advised as the door shut softly.

She turned to Honey. "OK, Wheeler, spill it," she demanded. "I know there is more to the post photo story than Bitsy told me."

"Oh, Trix," she sighed. "It's like this…"

Jim leaned back in his chair as he listened to Dan and Bonnie discussing the wedding with Amy and Zac. He smirked as Dan's hand on Bonnie's shoulder slipped into a stealthy version of a well-known gesture. _I don't think Dan means to tell me I'm number one,_ Jim thought wryly to himself.

"I can guarantee you that our wedding won't be like this circus," Amy declared emphatically. "Zac and I want a simple ceremony with family and just a few really close friends. Our mothers want a big society wedding but it's not going to happen."

A speculative look on his face, Jim dropped the front chair legs as he moved forward to lean on the table. "So, how long did you two date before you became engaged?" he asked with a quirk of his brow to Dan.

Amy smiled sweetly at Zac who winked back at her. "We've been together since college," Amy responded.

"When did you two meet?" Bonnie asked curiously, not realizing she was treading on a bet.

Zac pulled Amy closer to his side. "I volunteered to help with freshmen orientation when I was in college. Amy was one of the freshmen in my group. It was love at first sight."

"Oh, that's a great story," Bonnie smiled. "So you had a year or so of college together?"

Jim and Dan locked eyes over the table and waited for the answer.

Amy giggled before she replied. "Actually, we had three years together. It was wonderful." She gave Zac a kiss on the cheek. "Since Zac was a sophomore and my first year advisor, we kept our relationship pretty quiet. He took a bunch of razzing from his fraternity brothers about it. They couldn't understand dating just one girl."

Dan's chocolate brown eyes closed as soon as Amy started talking. He groaned quietly when he heard the answer. His hand flicked out and slapped Jim's shoulder then briefly resumed the prior gesture.

Jim laughed with delight for winning the bet. "Well, they're just jealous and don't understand the happiness of finding the right person at a young age."

A slim, feminine arm appeared in front of Jim's face holding a bottle of his favorite beer as a second arm circled around his chest.

"Thank you for loving me," Trixie sighed softly in his ear. "I heard you wanted a hot blonde and a cold beer. Well, here we are."' She took his lips in a sweet and delicious kiss. "I love you," she said on a last nibble of his lips.

His eyes darkened from the drugging kiss. "And I love you, Trixie. Always."

"Yo, Jim," Dan said. "Get a room, man."

"MANGAN!" Brian and Mart exclaimed from behind Dan, before they issued twin slaps to the back of his head just like Gibbs on TV's _NCIS_.

"Hey! Don't yell at me. Jim was the one playing tonsil hockey with your sister," he chuckled with a roll of his eyes, as he redirected their attention. "I was just recommending they take the visual far away from me."

"Dan," Bonnie said with a husky voice as she leaned into him.

"Yeah, babe," he said focusing his attention solely on her.

She captured his lips with hers in a sensual assault to his senses. When she ended the kiss with a few nips from her lips, Dan was stunned and looked at her with eyes as warm as melted chocolate. She held his face in her hands and told him in a soft, sweet voice. "Pot. Kettle. Now hush up."

The entire table broke out in laughter.

The conversation around the table had returned to dissecting the wedding. Brian and Honey were laughing over one of Jim's comments when Brian felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Eggscuse me, El Grande. May Rosalee and I seet wit chew?" Raoul asked, as he indicated the quiet seamstress.

"El Grande?" Honey asked, her eyes wide as a blush stole across her face.

Snickers and laughter echoed around the table as Brian's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Yes, why don't you explain your nickname, El Grande," Dan teased. Mart's and Jim's hands shot out and smacked him. "Damn! Can't you people take a joke anymore?"

Brian recovered his voice. "Of course we can," he growled. "We're at a function called the 'Wedding of the Century' that has a color scheme that would give anyone a headache. There are probably no less than thirty videos of this thing on the internet already and, to top it off, it's being held on April Fool's Day because the bride thinks it's the 'best holiday'. How could we not take a joke?" He took two deep, cleansing breaths, feeling Honey place her soft hand on his arm. A hint of a smile appeared on his face. "Of course, Raoul. You and Rosalee are always welcome at the Bob-White table."

"Que?" Rosalee looked confused, as Raoul held her chair. "What ees a boob-white?"

He glanced at his companion. "No sé qué es lo que están hablando de la mayoría del tiempo, pero me gustan," he said with a shrug.**

** "I don't know what they are talking about most of the time but I like them."

"Gracias, El Grande," Raoul added as he took his seat.

"So, El Grande," Trixie said with a giggle. "I understand all the other names but what is yours all about?" Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief as she watched her brother turn redder and shift in his seat.

"Permit me to answer," Raoul replied. "I named him El Grande for him being…"

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_ A spoon hitting a glass interrupted Raoul's answer. _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Everyone's attention shifted to the parents' table where Claudia sat sideways, blocking the view of her holding a towel with a bag of ice to her face. Her ex-husband, Bill Wellington, was standing, holding a microphone in one hand and a champagne flute in the other.

"May I have everyone's attention please? We'd like for everyone to take their seats so we can start serving dinner and later begin the dancing," Bill announced.

He waited as everyone was seated and the waiters started delivering the salads before he continued. "As everyone eats, we're going to take care of some of the toasts and speeches. We're also going to pass around a microphone so everyone gets the chance to wish the lucky couple well. Since I'm the bride's dad, I get to go first," he informed the room. "My darling daughter, Sally, you'll always be my little girl. Your mother and I spoiled you way too much but we did it out of love. Today, you married a wonderful man and I couldn't be happier. Ben, I expect you to take care of Sally." He paused for a few seconds. "And spoil her, too," he winked as the crowd laughed. "Sally, I love you. Ben, take care of my little girl."

He handed the cordless microphone to Claudia before he moved to hug and kiss his daughter then to shake the hand of her new husband.

Claudia had her back to the guests. She turned toward the crowd and lowered the hand with the ice-pack. A collective gasp came from the audience.

"Oh, my," Honey said in shock. "She looks like a rabid raccoon."

The men of the table muffled their laughter with their napkins while the women looked on with horror.

The condensation from the ice-pack had caused Claudia's mascara and penciled-on eyebrows to run down her face. Along with the black eye from tripping over 'She-She' during the wedding, her ruined make-up made Claudia look like an extra from a zombie movie.

As the audience looked on and whispered loudly about her appearance, the group at the Bob-White table saw Maddie move silently to stand beside Claudia. She gently took the microphone from Claudia's hand then gave it to the best man to speak next. She then ushered a subdued and shocked Claudia along the perimeter of the room to an exit near the restrooms.

"Way to go, Mom," Honey whispered, in awe of her mother's grace and kindness.

Throughout the meal, various members of the wedding party made both teasing and serious toasts toward the happy couple.

The best man was at the table next to the Bob-Whites. Jason stood and smiled at the newlyweds. "Ben, take Sally's hand and place your other hand over hers." He paused as the groom complied. "Now…remember this moment and cherish it... because this will be the last time you'll ever have the upper hand!" The audience laughed heartily at his joke. "Seriously, I wish you both the best. To Sally and Ben."

Brian had been elected to speak for the table. He stood when Jason handed him the microphone, glanced around the room and then focused on the couple. "Sally and Ben. Everyone at this table wishes you only the best today and always. We hope that the happiness today within your hearts is but a mere foretaste of the joys you'll experience in the years ahead. May all your dreams come true. Together. Here's to Sally and Ben." He raised his glass in salute.

As Jason returned the microphone to Bill, Raoul leaned toward Brian. "El Grande, dat was de best espeech of de day. Eet was muy bueno."

"That reminds me, Raoul," Trixie giggled. "You were going to tell us why you call Brian, El Grande." She quirked an eyebrow at her oldest brother.

"Trixie, I really don't think it's necessary to have this discussion," Honey said quietly, with a pointed look at her best friend.

"Oh, Honee, eet ees not a bad ting," Raoul assured her. "I neekname hem El Grande because he ees de biggeest."

Mart and Dan barked out laughter, Trixie giggled and Jim smiled. Di's, Honey's and Bonnie's lips twitched as they stared at their champagne glasses. Zac, Amy and Rosalee watched the others with amused confusion.

Brian's blush deepened as he spoke quietly, "Raoul, please explain to everyone what you mean when you say I am the biggest."

Raoul leaned forward earnestly. "He ees El Grande. De biggeest. Ees he not?" He looked around the table at the laughing and smiling faces. "Ees he not de biggeest brother?"

"Raoul, dude, let's not do a familial comparison," Mart objected.

He looked at Rosalee for help. "¿Cómo se dice primogénito en inglés?" *

* "How do you say the firstborn in English?"

Rosalee blinked, then answered, "Primer nacido. Antiguo. Aulder."

"Si, El Grande ees de aulder," Raoul said with a grin.

"You call him El Grande because he is the older? Er, oldest?" Trixie questioned with a laugh, as she threw herself back in her chair. "Well, hell. That's not near as much fun as we were making it."

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_ A spoon hitting a glass interrupted the laughter at Trixie's disappointment.

Slyly, Brian mouthed "Thank you," toward Raoul and mentally promised to send as much business as he could to Bradford's Menswear.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom will share their first dance as husband and wife to _their_ song," a female voice announced across the sound system. "Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Riker."

A spotlight illuminated Sally and Ben as they stood at the center of the dance floor. Ben took her in his arms as the opening lines to Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now" were heard.

A few lines of the song passed when Amy said to Zac, "I can't believe a song about a drunken booty call is 'their song'."

"Oh, how sweet," Trixie cried, as she buried her face in Jim's shoulder and her body quaked with suppressed laughter.

Jim's merrily twinkling eyes flicked around the table defying anyone to say a word. He glanced over Brian's shoulder into the sparkling blue eyes and smiling face that were a mirror image of the woman in his arms.

Helen Belden quirked an eyebrow at him, winked and then turned her attention back to the dance floor.

"She's overcome with the emotion of the wedding," he explained with a glance over his own shoulder to see who was attached to the elderly-looking hand which was poking him in the arm.

"Don't try to con me, James Winthrop. I know that she's laughing. I'm just surprised she's not rolling on the floor," replied the woman quietly. "Just remember, I will expect more from the weddings you and your sister have than this travesty."

Jim winked at the woman then leaned back to give her wrinkled cheek a kiss. "Yes, Grandmother."

Trixie's head lifted and she took the handkerchief from Jim's hand. "Grandmother Hart, you need to teach me how you make him so agreeable," she smiled sweetly at the older woman.

"My dear, I suspect you have a great deal more power over Jim than I ever dreamt of having," she laughed. "We'll talk more while I'm staying at the Manor House."

Trixie placed her head back against Jim. "I look forward to learning from your experience, Grandmother Hart."

Jim dropped his chin on top of Trixie's head and briefly closed his eyes. "Grandmother, seriously, she doesn't need any more help. She has me wrapped around her little finger as it is," he chuckled.

"Jim, dear, a woman never has too much control over the man she loves," Katherine Hart replied with a pat to his cheek before she walked away.

"I am doomed," he muttered into the top of Trixie's head as her giggles grew louder.

As the evening progressed, the Bob-Whites and their friends enjoyed themselves and each other's company with dancing, laughter and conversation.

The group had just returned to the table after dancing several songs. As they drank water and nibbled on their cake, Di and Amy continued the discussion of the plans for their weddings.

"I think even if I fall on my face and the church burns down, our wedding will be so normal compared to this one," Di laughed, looking at Mart as he finished off his cake.

"I do not perceive how you might perform an action so uncoordinated, my love," Mart replied. "However, my distaff sibling has previously established her deficit of ambulatory abilities at the nuptials of our charming Juliana."

"Mart, why don't you give it a rest? Geez. I was thirteen and everyone is clumsy at that age," Trixie retorted.

"What kind of wedding will you and Jim have, Trixie?" Amy asked innocently in an attempt to defuse what appeared to her to be a heated situation.

Trixie shifted uncomfortably in her chair. _Rats! What can I say that won't embarrass Amy but still not be hurtful or sound like I'm fishing to Jim? _she thought to herself.

Jim laughed and said easily, "Amy, the smoke you see coming out of the ears of my lady love is her brain overheating." He grasped Trixie's chair and pulled her against him. "You see, Trixie and I aren't officially engaged…._yet! _I plan on proposing…perhaps soon," he said, as startled blue eyes captured his. "And when I do, Trixie and I will plan our perfect wedding together. Even if she wants us to elope." He cupped her face gently in his hand. "Of course, I'm hoping she'll just want a simple wedding with our families and friends present."

"Yes," Trixie murmured as she pulled his head to hers for a gentle kiss of affirmation.

"You keep that yes in mind for when I propose," Jim whispered as he feathered his lips across hers.

A voice whispered loudly from behind Jim and Trixie. "Finally! I can't believe it has taken you this long to figure out that Trixie has always been perfect for you," Grandmother Hart declared. "Jimmy, you need to marry this girl. She's gorgeous and has a great sense of humor. Even with all your education, I've been worried you really weren't very smart." 

Jim cheeks went pink as his fellow male Bob-Whites snickered. Quietly he answered, "Grandmother, I already knew she was a keeper."

"Well, see that you do keep her, Jimmy."

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _

"Saved by the bell," Jim muttered, as everyone turned their attention toward Claudia and Sally.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _

"May I have the attention of all the single ladies," Claudia announced, her black eye barely visible now under expertly applied make-up. "It's time for the bride to toss the bouquet."

A twitter of voices was heard as Sally's sorority sisters quickly moved to the dance floor.

"Come along, ladies," Claudia urged. "We need everyone. Honey. Trixie. Bonnie. Yes, you too, Diana and Amy. Even if you are engaged, this could get you married sooner."

There was a general grumbling from the women as they stepped out onto the fringe of the group of giggling women on the dance floor.

"I've got five bucks that Trixie will step away from the crowd when Sally lets go of the bouquet," Jim predicted, as the women took their place at the back of the group.

"That's a sucker bet, Jim. Everyone knows she'll do that," Dan jeered. "My money says Bonnie will stick an arm in the general direction, but that's it."

"I think it's going to be a feeding frenzy among the rest of those piranhas," Brian laughed as the women elbowed for position. "I put my five on that Honey will make a polite attempt at it and clap for whoever catches it."

"My fair Diana already has her perfect mate so I think she'll just stand there," Mart said with a confident smile.

"I'm with you, Mart, so I'm not going to bet," Zac agreed with a nod, as he smiled and waved at Amy.

"You boys are lightweights," Grandmother Hart interjected from behind Jim. She waved a five dollar bill by his shoulder. "I'm putting five on my granddaughter. You, young man," she turned her eyes on Zac. "You'll hold the money and be the judge of what happens."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered politely.

"I dunt know de wemen so weel but I tink dat Treexie weel geet de booque," Raoul said. "Cheer ees my mooney." He pulled a five dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to Zac.

As the men and Mrs. Hart placed their bets with Zac, the women stood at the back of the group watching the others jostle for a prime location.

"I can't believe how many women are up here," Trixie marveled to her friends. "There must be at least twenty women standing out here. Does the phrase 'desperate single women' ring a bell?" she giggled.

Honey stepped out of the way of a rather boisterous sorority sister of Sally's. "I have to agree with you about the count and the level of desperation. I think I see Di's sisters up front and there are at least two senior citizens out here."

"All right, ladies," Claudia's voice rang across the group. "Sally is ready now. I'll count to three and, when I say three, she will toss her bouquet."

Nervous giggles and movement broke out in the pack of women.

"One…two…_three_!"

Trixie turned to chastise Grandmother Hart for not joining them. As the bouquet sailed above the crowd, she stayed in place as the group around her surged forward. Diana leapt into the air like a wide-receiver and tapped the flowers to the back of the group. They bounced off Honey's head right into Trixie's hands.

Trixie stood staring at the flowers she held. A stunned look crossed her face. "I didn't even try to catch them," she muttered to Honey.

"It's fate, Trixie," Di said as she gazed at the day-glo green roses. "But I must say, those are the ugliest flowers I have ever seen. Who would do that to poor innocent roses?" she whispered.

"_Chess! Chess!_ I won!" The girls returned to the table to see Raoul counting five dollar bills.

"I never said she wouldn't catch it," Jim argued. "I just said she'd step back."

"But she didn't step back, Jim," Mart countered. "She just stood there. We all lost and Raoul won. Let's go get some _cervezas_ and call it good."

Jim stood and pulled Trixie into his arms. "Wow, sweetie, you caught the flowers." He pressed a kiss to her forehead then whispered, "You know Mart's going to tease us, right?"

Trixie leaned back and looked into mischievous green eyes. She was about to reply when they heard, "Oh, no!"

Trixie and Jim turned to the table and saw Zac holding Amy's face where a bruise was rapidly forming over her eye.

"I was standing by Bonnie waiting for Sally to toss the bouquet and the next thing I know I'm sitting on the floor and it felt like I'd been hit with a hammer," Amy said through her tears.

Bonnie rushed up with a towel full of ice that she handed to Zac.

"Did someone in the group hit you?" Honey asked.

"No, it was a bouquet accident."

"I didn't see it hit you in the head like it did me," Honey replied, confused.

"Well," Amy murmured. "I didn't get hit by the flowers but one of Sally's friends swung her fist at another and I didn't duck sufficiently." After a quick glance at her new friends, she added, "So for paybacks I tripped them."

Once again the table broke out in laughter.

A few minutes later, Claudia had her glass and spoon working again.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _

Bill Wellington announced, "We will need all the single men out on the floor for the garter toss."

Ben led Sally to a chair by the band. After she sat down, he knelt in front of her and slowly ran his hand up her right leg. He leaned toward his new wife, kissed her gently on the lips and extracted his hand from under her skirt, twirling a lacy blue garter.

The Bob-White men stood at the back of the pack just like the women. They watched as the frat boys pushed, shoved and teased each other. As with the women, there were over twenty men waiting for the ritual to be done. Three of the men were senior citizens who stood teasing and flirting with Katherine Hart.

"My dear James, you do realize that whoever catches the garter will be placing it on the leg of the woman that caught the bouquet, don't you?" Mart queried. "I hope none of those frat boys get to run their hand up my sister's leg. It's bad enough knowing that you probably do. I really don't want to see someone else do it," Mart groaned with a mock shudder.

Jim's face took on a determined look as he listened to Mart's words. "We'll see about that," he growled under his breath while he flexed and relaxed his muscles.

"Jim looks like he's ready to go up for a jump ball against Croton," Dan jeered.

"Or, maybe against Ned Schultz," Mart said slyly.

"Zip it, Belden," Jim warned.

"Boys, boys," Brian chided. "Let's not fight amongst ourselves. As much as I don't want to put a garter on my little sister's leg, I'd rather do it than let some stranger."

"True," Dan agreed. "I wouldn't like it if it were Bonnie. I don't think you two would like it if it were Di or Honey either."

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _

"Heads up, gents. This is the same rules as the bouquet. I'll count to three and, when I say three, Ben will launch the garter."

The Bob-White men moved toward the front of the pack.

Raoul appeared at Jim's side. "I will help chew, El Fuego. No one weel touch Treexie's leeg but chew."

"One…two…_three_!"

Ben shot the garter toward the crowd like a rubber band, straight into the chest of a handsome gentleman of around seventy.

Applause and laughter broke out through the room.

"Congratulations, Bart," Grandmother Hart called.

"Thanks, Katie," he replied in a voice similar to Howard Keel's. "Now where is the lovely lass who caught the bouquet?"

Trixie giggled nervously as she stood by the Bob-White table and raised her hand. "Here."

"Come on out, Trixie," Bill requested. "Bart needs to put the garter on your leg before you dance together."

As she walked by Jim and the others, he gently touched her arm. "Baby, I never got a chance to catch it."

She kissed him on the cheek and whispered to him, "I know you didn't, Jim. It will be OK. He seems to be a friend of Grandmother Hart's, so I think I'll be fine."

"Sad Frayne, very sad," Brian said, shaking his head in dismay.

"I concur, brother of mine. Such a miserable showing should result in termination of presidential duties, don't you think?"

"Come on, give the guy a break. I mean, Grandpa Moses there was probably pretty spry in his youth, back at the turn of the century…the twentieth century, that is!" Dan teased.

"When the guys back in Sleepyside hear how you got spanked by a guy old enough to be your grandpa, they'll take your state 'Class A Athlete of the Year' trophy out of the case," Brian ribbed his friend.

When she reached the chair in the middle of the floor, Trixie introduced herself to the septuagenarian holding the blue garter.

"Hello, Trixie. I'm Bartholomew Astor," he replied politely as he bowed and kissed the back of her hand.

"Of _the_ Astors?" she blurted curiously. "Oh, I'm so sorry, that was inappropriate."

"No harm, dear. I'm just a poor relation who did well," he answered, with a grin of his mustached lips. "Shall we take care of business? I'd like to get back to Katie before that scoundrel Rockefeller moves in on my territory."

"Oh, I can help with that," Trixie grinned. "Jim, come here a sec," she called.

Jim moved quickly to her side. "What's up?" he asked as he eyed the older man twirling the garter around his finger.

As Trixie whispered in Jim's ear, his eyes began to twinkle brightly. She kissed him on the cheek before sending him to stand beside his adopted grandmother.

"All set, Mr. Astor," Trixie said, as she sat down on the chair. "Once you get the garter on my leg and we start our dance, Jim will ask his grandmother to dance and then we can trade partners."

"Young lady, you think of everything." He knelt in front of her. "I sure hope I can stand back up from here."

"We'll get you upright again," Trixie giggled as he slipped her shoe off to start the garter on its path.

"I surely hope so," he agreed. He gently replaced her shoe and moved the garter up her leg as the cat calls and whistles grew louder.

"Way to go, old timer!" one of the frat boys yelled. "You may get lucky with that blonde."

Trixie looked up to see Jim's reaction to what was being said. She noted a furrow on his brow as he carefully watched Mr. Astor finish placing the garter just above her knee. She caught his eye, winked and blew him a kiss.

Mart sighed dramatically as his eyes twinkled. "Indubitably the Iowa sheik, Ned Schultz, would most assuredly have garnered possession of the bridal garter and would be ascending it onto my female sibling's limb as we speak."

"If I'd have known you were gonna choke, Jim, I'd have made more of an effort. Grandpa sure looks like he's enjoying playing with Trixie's leg," Dan teased with a slap on Jim's back.

"I would like to remind you who drove whom to this event. How do you all propose to get back to Sleepyside?" Jim said gruffly with a raised ginger brow.

Trixie stood, took Mr. Astor's hand and helped him ease to his feet. The applause died down as the band began to play "The Way You Look Tonight". Mr. Astor led Trixie in a circle around him then took her into a loose hold as they moved into the smooth steps of the dance. They moved gracefully around the floor together until they met Jim and his grandmother.

"May I cut in?" Jim requested, lifting Trixie's hand from Mr. Astor's. "I believe you have my special girl."

"And I believe you have mine," Mr. Astor claimed with a rakish grin, as he pulled a stunned Mrs. Hart to him. "Well, Katie Hart, will you be my special girl?"

"Oh, Bart, I'd be honored," she answered with a laugh. As they passed by Jim and Trixie, she gently poked Jim's arm. "I understand I should receive an ID bracelet as your special girl. Where is it?" Laughing, the older couple danced off to the romantic music.

Jim and Trixie chuckled and smiled at the antics of his grandmother and her beau.

"Your grandmother is so cool," Trixie said with admiration. "I was worried about her when your grandfather died five years ago."

"We all were," Jim agreed as they watched the other couple laugh and applaud at the end of the song. "She's been going out with friends, traveling and seems happier recently. I wonder if Astor has anything to do with it."

"He does," Ben interjected, as he stopped beside Jim. "Grandmother and Bart have been 'hanging out'," he said, making air quotes. "According to Mom, she's been acting like a teenager and is an embarrassment to the entire family."

"I think they're sweet together," Sally said sincerely, cuddled to Ben's side. "She was lonely before. Now she's happy." Trixie couldn't help but notice that Sally seemed pleasant and peaceful.

"You're right, darling," Ben agreed. "Just because we have money and can afford the best of everything, everyone treats us like that is all there is to our happiness. We need remember that we don't need to impress anyone. We just have to love each other and know that love, family and friends are what truly matters."

"Yeah," Sally murmured as the rest of the Bob-Whites joined them. "I just want to thank all of you for sticking with us through this whole wedding. I know I was kind of a bridezilla but I only plan on being married this one time. I love Ben with every breath I take and every beat of my heart." She looked pointedly at the couples surrounding her, including her new cousin-in-law, Honey. "Ben is right. Love, family and friends are all that truly matters."

"Sally and Ben," Jim addressed the newlyweds. "There was a lot that didn't go exactly as you wanted it to. And then again, there was a great deal that went right. The most important part of the day was the celebration of love," he said reverently as he gathered Trixie to his side. "Your love…that's what really makes a wedding of the century."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Characters from the Trixie Belden _©_ series are the property of Random House. They are used without permission, although with a great deal of affection and respect. No profit is being made from this unauthorized work of fan fiction. All products and places are respectfully mentioned and not for any personal use or profit._

Written by J&J SmushSisters

Epilogue

After a final wave goodbye to Dan and Bonnie, Jim pulled the SUV away from the curb and turned to look at Trixie. "Tired, baby?"

"A little. I have to admit, even though I was dreading this wedding, it really did turn out to be kinda fun, apart from poor Amy getting cold-cocked and the poor dog needing therapy." Trixie snuggled back into the leather seat. She was cradling the green bouquet she caught earlier that night.

"So, what are you going to do with them?"

She looked over to her handsome date, placing her hand on his thigh. "Well, it's kind of silly. But this morning I realized that Uncle James and Aunt Nell were married on April third. Do you think that maybe we could take the bouquet to them," she said softly. "As kind of a remembrance? I mean, they aren't the kind of flowers I'd buy, but they are from a wedding and would be for an anniversary. What do you think?"

Jim reached down and laced his fingers with hers, bringing her hand to his lips for a lingering kiss. "I think it's a fantastic idea and you are the most wonderful woman in the world," he replied huskily. "Do you want to stop by the cemetery tonight or swing by tomorrow to deliver the flowers?"

"I think we should put them in water until the third and deliver them on their anniversary," Trixie replied. "Do you agree?"

"I think you are fabulous. What did I do to deserve you?" Jim continued to caress her left hand as he carefully drove to Trixie's duplex.

Trixie twisted sideways, tucking her legs under her. "If I recall correctly, you broke into your Uncle James' house." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Although Jim was a conscientious driver, he couldn't help but look over at his girlfriend. "Smart aleck!" He raised her hand to his lips again but this time, instead of kissing it tenderly, he nipped her knuckles with his teeth.

"Ow! You asked! If you can't take the heat…" she trailed off as she lost concentration. Jim had gone from nipping her knuckles to gently nibbling on her fingers. "Umm, Jim. I have a favor to ask."

"What, baby?" Jim asked, kissing her hand one final time and letting go so he could safely navigate the parking lot of Trixie's complex.

She looked at Jim through hooded eyes. "Could you keep the matador outfit? You were berry, berry sexy, El Fuego."

"Do we finally have everything, Di? I know you were responsible for the guestbook, but I didn't think that meant loading all the gifts as well," Mart grumped, a little frustrated.

"Yes, Mart, we're all done. Honey just went to get her purse and bouquet from the table. She should be ready to go in a second. Where's Brian?" Diana asked, as she handed over her bag, wrap and covered plate of wedding cake.

"If my calculations are correct, he should be pulling our conveyance up to the portico momentarily," Mart replied, as he took item after item from his fiancée. Honey came out of the ballroom, carrying her beaded handbag.

"Di, did you pick up my bouquet, by any chance?" Honey asked, automatically picking up the last bag on the floor by Diana's feet.

"No, I thought you left it on our table."

"Hmm, guess one of the girls thought it was beautiful. Who do you think it was? Tess or Bess?" Honey asked laughing.

"Tess, as if! She'd rather eat dirt. Bess probably took it and is at home playing bride as we speak." Diana giggled, picturing her sister.

"Gosh, remember playing dress up when you were little?" Honey and Diana started to giggle and were about to reminisce when Mart interrupted them.

"Ladies, our chariot awaits. Can we continue this journey down memory lane in the car?"

"Oh, Mart, you're such a meanie!" Diana teased, linking arms with Honey. The two looked at each other and they seemed to be able to read one another's mind. They turned in sync and stuck their tongues out at Mart as they walked past him on the way to the car.

Mart called after them, "Don't forget, Diana Lynch, you were going to spend the night at my place tonight." But the girls were already out the door and climbing into Mart's Ford Explorer.

In a candlelit room, the bouquet sat, lovingly placed on a glass-topped table. A long pale finger reached out and caressed a slightly opened bloom. A deep sigh escaped moist lips. "Oh, Madeleine, I can't wait until we're together and you are mine and mine alone."


End file.
